High Roll
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: this story contains spoilers. It happens after they leave Water 7.The Mugiwara pirates get Luffy his musician.
1. Chapter 1

**High Roll Arc Episode 1**

**Luffy tells a tale. **

**Monkey face and Cherry Candy.**

Zoro had night watch again. It was nearly two in the morning when he heard the familiar footsteps amidships. The swordsman shifted his eyes and watched Luffy walk to the bow. It was the third time this week the captain had sought a quiet place alone to deal with his insomnia, if insomnia was what it was. Zoro tended to believe that Luffy just had something on his mind. _Ever since Ace left Luffy has been acting strange. He's quieter, more serious. It isn't something you see on the outside, he still eats like a pig and laughs at stupid shit, but inside…. Inside Luffy has been quiet_.

Almost two weeks ago in the speck of a port city Salrosa they had unexpectedly run into Portgas D Ace, Luffy's older brother. There was a lot of laughing and eating. Luffy brought Ace back to the ship that evening to show him around and everyone got into the ale. Near the end of the night when most of the drunks had turned in to sleep it off Ace had mentioned someone from Fuchsia Village, a girl they used to know. Zoro had been pretty drunk by then but he could still remember Ace teasing his brother _What, you don't remember your wife? _Ace laughed at him. Apparently he had 'married' Luffy to this girl when they were kids. It had been their excuse to have a pretend reception, just like Jillian's, whoever the hell Jillian was.

Luffy seemed excited to hear about their old playmate. From what Zoro could recall Ace said she was the main act at some ritzy fart casino. He had excused himself half way through Ace's spiel about some gambling town to take a wiz. When he came topside again Luffy and Ace had left the galley and gone out to the starboard rail. Zoro thought about going out to them, but they seemed deep in some sort of serious conversation. Ace spoke staring out at the moonlight sea, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Luffy listened with his head down; his eyes hidden in the shadow cast by the brim of his straw hat. Zoro figured it was brother talk and went to bed. Sitting here now though, he wondered.

_What did Ace say to Luffy?_ Zoro shifted readjusting his back against the aft mast. _Something about that girl they knew? Did Luffy's kiddie sweetheart get married or something? _Zoro didn't think something so trivial would upset his captain, besides they were just friends that had kid fun together. _So then, just what did Ace say to Luffy to get him like this? _The swordsman thought it might be worth finding out. He rocked to his feet and headed for the bow. If danger was in their path, Luffy would tell him.

Luffy stood at the bow resting his elbows on the rail. He wasn't too deep in thought to hear Zoro coming. "Oi Zoro," he greeted when his friend came within earshot.

"Can't sleep again ne Luffy?" Zoro sidled up alongside his captain and rested against the rail beside him.

"Who me?" Luffy smiled at Zoro but the swordsman didn't return it. "Zoro?"

"Ma," Zoro grumbled and looked out at the sea. "You don't have to keep up that bullshit happy act with me. I can tell something's been on your mind." Luffy didn't answer and Zoro turned his head slightly to see him better in the dark. Luffy put his head down to hide a frown.

"Yeah, I guess something has."

"Ace said something to you didn't he?"

He sighed thinking back to talking with his older brother on deck that night. "We talked about Candy."

Zoro lifted a brow. "Candy? The sugary treat? What the hell Luffy?"

"No not that candy, Cherry Candy. The first nakama I ever had." Luffy had to turn away from his friend as he spit out the rest. "She was the one nakama I failed to save."

_Failed to save? Nakama? _"Luffy, what are you talking about?"

Luffy thought it was alright to tell Zoro. He really did need to tell someone and Zoro was the closest thing to another brother Luffy had. "Okay, I can tell you. I'll tell you about Cherry Candy and the dark side of Fuchsia Village." Luffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Candy and I started playing together when we were about three. By the time we were five she was my best friend… "

"Mate yo Candy!" Luffy yelled from behind the pack of adults between them. Some of them gave him disgruntled looks. He hadn't sat still through church _again_. It was too long and boring and the only reason Luffy went to church anyway was to hear his friend Candy sing in the choir.

She heard her friend call out to her. Candy looked for him in the sea of people exiting the church. "Monkey face?" She spotted Luffy weaving his way through the crowd. He was bumping and pushing at the grown ups. Pastor Bob rolled his eyes and blessed himself.

"Yo candy!" Luffy hurried to her.

"Baka Luffy! Look at you. Push your way through, you're so rude!"

Luffy stuck his nose in the air. "Humph! Like I give a rats ass what they think!" Behind him an elderly woman gasped and her husband gave the boy a nasty look.

Candy grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him to a less peopled stretch of the church lawn. "What's wrong with you monkey face? You're always shocking people and getting into trouble."

The little boy giggled. "So? I'm going to become a great pirate. That will really shock the old farts ne?" he laughed pleased with himself.

"You got me in trouble again with the pastor," Candy kept them walking. She had to go home and change out of her church clothes or her dad would have a fit. He enforced mom's rules even after she had been gone almost two years. "If you can't sit through church then don't come! I'm sick of getting into trouble because of you."

Luffy skipped ahead. "Church is boring."

"Then don't come."

"But I like to hear you sing Candy chan."

She sighed defeated. This was one argument she would never win against Luffy. "Whatever monkey face. Just stop getting me into trouble."

His devious laugh slipped out. "We'll get in big trouble together someday Candy chan."

Her friend had dreams of becoming a pirate and of course he had invited Candy along. "Someday we'll go to the Grand Line ne Luffy?"

"Yeah, yeah! And we'll have a really cool pirate ship with my face on the flag!"

"Yuck! Who wants to look at a monkey face all the time?" Candy teased.

Luffy chose to ignore her teasing as he often did when he started to daydream. "I'll be the captain and I'll become king of the pirates! You'll be our ships musician. You can write and sing songs about our adventures! We'll be famous!"

Candy laughed. "You bet we will Luffy!"

"I was always getting Candy into trouble, but she didn't really mind." Thinking about his restless youth brought a slight smile to Luffy's lips. "I spent some of the happiest days of my life running around Fuchsia with Candy and Ace. For some reason I had a hard time making friends as a kid. I guess I might have been a little bit annoying."

"So you were pretty good friends when you were squirts ne?" Zoro relaxed and got comfortable still keeping his eyes on Luffy.

Luffy nodded. "The best. We did everything together. Candy wasn't afraid of getting all dirty or smelly like other girls. She never complained we played rough either. I guess she was a bit of a tom boy, probably because her mom died when she was five. She never hung out with other girls much, mostly just me and Ace. Me and Candy were going to become pirates together, we had a ton of adventures down at Starks Pond. My mom used to make us sandwiches every Saturday…"

For a moment Luffy was overwhelmed with memories. Saturday, lunchtime sitting at moms bar having sandwiches and root beer. _Candy loved to spin around on the barstools until she was dizzy_. He remembered the crappy raft they made out of old tires and scrap wood they snuck out of the garbage dump that served as their pirate ship at the edge of Stark's pond. It had been ugly, but they were proud of it. Luffy and Candy built it with their own hands. They spent many long summer days on Hell Ship; Candy insisted Luffy named it that just because he liked to curse.

When they weren't being pirates at the pond they were soldiers out in the open fields outside of town. Candy didn't mind playing with toy guns and swords or wrestling with a boy. _She could punch pretty hard too, for a girl. _Luffy's smile softened. "Candy was tough, my best friend. We had such big dreams and Candy had this voice; it was like an angels. I remember when I used to get hurt or upset; Ace teasing me or gramps terrorizing me, other kids being mean to me; Candy could make it all better. I would rest my head here on her," his right hand went to his collar bone. "Candy would sing something for me and calm me down. It always made me feel better to hear her sing."

_Sing huh? You sure it wasn't the cuddling Luffy?_ That wasn't quite fair. Zoro didn't know the whole story _yet_ about this childhood friend of his captains. "What about when you got older? Did you guys stay friends?"

Luffy nodded. "For as long as we could. Even now I still think of Candy as my nakama."

"So then what do you mean you couldn't save her? Ace was just talking about her right? She aint dead is she?"

"No she's not dead."

"What she do, marry some jerk you didn't like?"

"It's not like that either. When I said I couldn't save Candy, I meant from her father."

_Uh oh_. Domestic problems were always such a bitch. _Shit_. "Her father? What happened?"

"He had a hard time with it after Candy's mom died of pneumonia. Eventually he started drinking and gambling pretty heavily. He spent their savings in a little over a year. Being broke all the time didn't do much for that old bastard's disposition either. He took his bullshit out on her."

By the third year after Candy's mother had been committed to the dust of the earth Cherry Reginald had gone a bit insane. He was a hard working man and just because he had no wife at home it was no excuse not to come home to a clean house and a hot meal. Little Candy wasn't much of a cook but she could keep house decently and Reggie's baby girl could sing like a lark. He almost couldn't wait for her to be old enough to land a job in a decent casino so he could get in free. Gambling slowly consumed him. The bet was the only thing that gave him a thrill anymore. Reggie dove deeper down to the bottom of the bottle with each passing month. Soon enough his losses and his scotch made him irritable.

It was a fathers privilege, hell his right, to fetch up a child that misbehaved. The more Reggie drank, the more things he found Candy doing wrong. If the meat was too salty or dry Reggie fetched her up. Meat cost money, money he could be spending at one of the various floating casinos in these waters. If Candy came in filthy from playing in mud or sand, Reggie would fetch her up. More then once he threw her out of the house and sprayed her down with the garden hose. If he were in a particularly bad mood he might whip her across the back or the legs with it. If Candy came home late, if chores and homework weren't promptly done, if she misspoke or even so much as looked at him wrong, Reggie beat the fear of god into his only child.

Candy never complained to anyone about the beatings she took, not even to Luffy. At first she just assumed that other kids had it the same way, over time though she started to realize that she was the only one who came to school with bruises like hers. Candy was already a bit of an outsider and panic ensued. She decided it was best to keep her fathers scoldings to herself. She didn't want to be anymore different from the other kids then she already was. Little girls could be cruel. It was bad enough they picked on her shabby clothes and impoverished life, Candy didn't want anymore.

Luffy was a slow learner. At first he disregarded most of Candy's bruises as something that happened while they were playing. She hardly ever had bruises on her face, but sometimes… It wasn't until one late Saturday afternoon that Luffy saw the bigger picture. Ace, Luffy and Candy had spent the day out on Hell Ship and Candy was late heading home. Ace stood atop their floating garbage heap watching her go. "Poor Candy chan, her dad is going to hide her for being late."

"Eh?" Luffy looked up at the brother he loved hated and worshiped. "What about Candy?" he pout jealously. Candy worshiped Ace too. He was older, stronger and smarter then them.

"I think her dad beats her. Haven't you ever noticed Candy chan always has a lot of bruises?"

Ace's words that day weighed on Luffy's mind and he started to pay more attention to his friend's bruises. Spring became summer and Luffy saw for himself what his friend wasn't telling him. Candy's dad wasn't just strict, he was mean and he hurt his daughter. Luffy wanted to ask Candy about it and a couple of times he tried, but she quickly changed the subject going off about how awesome his brother was or how much fun they were going to have when they became pirates. Easily distracted and not wanting to hurt her feelings Luffy let it go; at least for as long as he could; until Candy showed up to play with bruises on her pale throat. Luffy knew at once his friend had been strangled last night by her mean drunk of a father and he could hold it in no longer.

They were playing pirates down at Starks Pond. It was a hot and sunny late summer afternoon. The sky was bright blue and the clouds were thin white feathers high above them. The heat made the pond smell fishy. Candy sat at the edge of Hell Ship with her feet in the murky water. Luffy went to her when he grew tired of playing lookout. Candy was quiet today, lost in her own little world watching the birds catch early mosquitoes that emerged to suck their blood. "What ya doing?" he asked casually as he hunkered down beside her.

"It's hot," she said tugging at the collar of her worn and dirty shirt. "Wanna get wet?"

Luffy's eyes went to the bruises on Candy's throat. He could make out all four fingers and the thumb print. Her ponytail hid nothing and Luffy felt something in his stomach drop. "If you want to."

Candy looked at Luffy. There was something off about her friend today. "Something wrong monkey face? Don't tell me you had another fight with Ace."

"No." Luffy summoned his courage. He didn't want to upset Candy but, "Oi Candy, how did you get those bruises on your neck? It looks like you got choked."

She looked away from him and back into the dark water. "I dunno. Maybe when we were wrestling around yesterday."

"Stop lieing." Luffy stood feeling his stomach tighten into an angry ball. "I wouldn't grab you so rough like that and neither would Ace. Even if you are tough you're still just a girl!"

_He knows. _Candy wasn't hot anymore; it felt like her blood turned to ice water in her veins. Her dirty little secret was found out. "Just a girl," she repeated kicking at the water with one foot.

"Your dad did that to you didn't he?"

"I guess so. He did fetch me up last night. His baked potato was undercooked. It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing."

"Keh!" hearing it straight from the source just made him more angry. Candy was small, just a little girl barely nine years old. Her dad was big, strong, and mean. "What's wrong with that asshole?!"

"I haven't seen Ace today." Her heart was beating faster. Candy wanted a change of subject.

It wasn't the mention of his brother that startled Luffy; it was the tone of Candy's voice. She sounded scared and sad at the same time. "Ace?"

Candy tried to smile. "It must be nice to have a big brother looking out for you. I sure wish I had one or maybe if I was a boy…" her smile cracked and faltered. Her eyes stung with tears of shame. "If I was stronger and smarter and braver…"

"You're the bravest girl I know Candy chan."

"Baka Luffy."

Luffy stepped toward his friend. "It's true. You're the one who always came looking for me after gramps got me lost or threw me off a cliff or…" Sunlight gleamed off the tear slipping down her cheek. "Candy chan?"

She rubbed her eye and brought up her hand to block the sun from her eyes. Candy looked at the light shining through her fingers. "We'll get out of here someday Luffy. We'll sail the seas on a grand pirate ship and have lots of nakama. We'll be rich and famous and then this place, the people here, my father; they wont mean shit."

His friend was suffering, but determine to be strong. _You really are strong and brave my Candy chan_. "We are nakama Candy, we always will be."

It didn't take long for her to regain her composure. Dreaming of a future out on the sea with her monkey face calmed her. A future without her mean drunk of a father. _He's just been getting so much worse. I hate him. I hate my dad. _Candy shifted her eyes to Luffy. He had that wild slightly pissed off look on his face and it made her smile. "You're making that monkey face, monkey face. You sure you didn't fight with Ace?"

A fight with Ace wasn't what had Luffy's back hair up. "I'll find a way to make him stop. I'll tell my mom or Shanks. Yeah, Shanks! He'll kick your dad's ass for you. If he don't I will!"

_His mom…Captain Shanks_… They were two adults Candy had come to like and to trust. The thought of them knowing she was some kind of battered child was beyond humiliating. "Shut up stupid. It isn't like that at all. I don't need anyone's help with my dad. He's just careless when he drinks sometimes."

"You mean he's a violent prick when he's drunk." For a long moment the two children just stared at each other. So many things came to Luffy's mind, things about Candy and her dad. He was always yelling at her. Sometimes he smacked her in the head or kicked her in the ass to get her moving. Things Luffy should have noticed years ago, things that had become much worse.

_Just have to cuss don't you monkey face? _Candy sighed and looked away. "I guess, sometimes. Mostly I just stay out of his way."

Luffy dropped to his knees beside his friend. "I'm sorry Candy chan. I should have noticed something was wrong sooner."

"Nothing is wrong monkey face. Daddy just has a hard life. He misses mom, he works really hard."

"But you…"

Candy shifted in her seat drawing one pruning foot out of the dank water. She turned to Luffy and opened her arms to him. "I'm fine. Come here and I'll sing for you Luffy. I made up a new song about Hell Ship, wanna hear it?"

He did and arguing with Candy about her dad wasn't going to help any. "Yeah." Luffy moved closer to Candy and rested his ear against her chest just below her bruised throat. "You'll always sing for me wont you Candy?"

She smiled at him and gave Luffy a squeeze. "Of course, we're nakama."

Things didn't better, they got worse. Before summer was over Candy came out to play with more bruises and once a black eye. It was after seeing her with a black eye that Luffy lost all patience and respect for Cherry Reggie. Shortly after the purple around her eye turned ugly yellow Luffy and Reggie had a bit of a confrontation.

Luffy walked Candy home to make sure she was on time, but her father was already at the house when they arrived. Reggie sat on the porch in his sweat stained t-shirt and faded work jeans with a bottle of gin in his hand. Today had been a bad day for old Reg; he lost almost five grand at cards last night and was hung over at work all day. He was tired, cranky and quickly catching a buzz off the cheap booze. He was thinking about whom he should borrow cash from when the freak kid and his troublesome daughter came up the street.

"Candy!" Reggie called to his daughter rising to his feet.

Candy startled and froze by the gate. She hadn't expected her father home so early. "Uh…daddy?"

Reggie frowned at the children in his lawn. "Where the hell you been all day girl huh? Out playing with boys?" he glared at the rubber freak kid as he downed a generous swallow of gin. "Get your godamn ass in the house girl right now and make me my dinner! Move it!"

Nervously Candy started for the door. "See ya monkey face."

Luffy tried not to look at the big greasy man on the porch. "Starks Pond tomorrow?"

His daughter had reached the steps and Reggie didn't let her get any further. He reached down and grabbed Candy by the back of her shirt. "Starks Pond? You been playing with _boys_ in that shitty little mud hole?"

He couldn't help but straighten when Candy got grabbed. "We have a pirate ship," Luffy tried to help, to say something to save his friend.

"Starks Pond is in the middle of nowhere. What you doing there with this _freak_ kid? Don't tell me you're _alone_ with this boy. Not _my_ daughter, not at nine years old you aint!"

Her father shook her popping off a button on her shirt. "No daddy it isn't like that!"

_Let her go you jerk!_ "We're pirates together Cherry san," Luffy tried again.

Alone with a boy was bad; alone with the rubber freak was even worse. "You been messing around with this boy?" he twisted her shirt in his fist and lifted her off the ground. "You been doing something you shouldn't with this freak? Have you been a bad girl Candy!?"

"No daddy no!" panic was creeping up colliding with the humiliation she felt at being fetched up by her dad in front of her best friend.

"Please Cherry san, Candy and I are friends! We play together and she helps me with my math!" Luffy wanted to say more, a lot more, but he was worried for his dangling friend.

"No little girl of mine is gonna go whoring with boys!" Reggie tossed Candy into the door. "Get your ass in that house now girl!"

Luffy's jaw dropped, Candy scrambled to get inside. The tears had started to stream down her pink cheeks. "Candy!" he called out to her worried and then Reggie turned on him.

"Freak little bastard," Reggie growled at the boy and took another gulp of gin. He started down the steps expecting the kid to flee but he didn't. It just fueled Reggie's anger. "What have you done to my daughter? What have you been up to with Candy ne?!"

It took a minute for it all to sink in. Candy's dad was implying very adult things, stuff Luffy never thought about at his age. "What the hell is wrong with you perverted old geezer?! We play pirates and samurai and cowboys! Candy chan is my nakama! We don't do _that_ you dirty bastard!"

Reggie narrowed his eyes at the mouthy little freak. _Candy's been spending all her time with this little shit?_ "Keh, not yet right kid? You leave my daughter alone."

"You're the one who needs to leave Candy alone!" His body had started to shake with fury. His fists clenched with rage. "You stop hitting her you hear me? Stop hurting my friend! If you don't I swear I'll…"

"You'll what boy?" Reggie loomed over the twitchy kid. "You just stay the hell away from my daughter, got it?"

"No, I won't! Candy is my nakama! We're going to become famous pirates together and leave this shitty village and you behind! I'm gonna take Candy chan away from you!"

_Is that so? _"Nakama? Pirates? You've been listening to Red Hair too much brat."

Luffy couldn't stop shaking. He was scared, but he had reached his breaking point. Seeing Candy slammed into the door was too much for his young mind to handle. "Candy is going to be my musician. It's a promise!"

Enough was enough. The freak was annoying, pissing him right off and Reggie still had his naughty daughter to deal with. Reggie was bigger and faster then the little freak. He lifted his right foot and kicked the boy in the stomach hard. Luffy went flying backwards out of the yard and landed on his ass in the dust of the street. "Don't ever come here again you little shit. If you do I'll make Candy pay for it. You leave my daughter alone. I aint telling you again!"

The wind had been knocked right out of him and Luffy struggled to breath for a moment. Candy's father turned and headed for the house. _Wait you mean old bastard! Don't you do anything to Candy!_ He tried to speak but he couldn't even breathe and Reggie was mounting the steps. _Stop it! Don't hurt her anymore!_ A moment later the drunkard disappeared into his house. _Candy chan…_

Angry humiliated and aching Luffy dragged himself to his feet. He stood in the street listening for a minute. All was quiet in the Cherry house.

_Don't ever come here again you little shit. If you do I'll make Candy pay for it._

Defeated Luffy turned away from Candy's house and started on his way home. _I can't help Candy? _Luffy's stomach hurt. Miserable tears stung his eyes. _What should I do?_ _Candy… what can I do to save you?_ Luffy could think of only one thing. _Soon, we'll run away to the sea. We'll get out of here together. I will save you Cherry Candy! _

Luffy moped back to the bar. His tummy hurt, his heart hurt and he wanted to see his mom. It was the dinner rush and she had no time for little Luffy, but Shanks did. The pirate sat two stools down having a mug of ale. He saw Luffy shuffle in with a long face and quietly take a seat. The boy didn't even say hello he just stared at the ring marks on the bar. Shanks leaned Luffy's way. "Oi Luffy, how's things?"

The boy's eyebrows knitted together. "Bad."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I got Candy in trouble with her dad again." Luffy had already decided to keep the humiliating kick he took to himself. "That fucker is probably gonna beat her ass cuz of me. He told me to stay away from his daughter. I hate that drunk bastard." By the time Luffy was finished he was nearly hissing through his teeth. Luffy was trembling, glaring down at the bar.

The proprietor of this his favorite pub and Luffy's mom had filled the pirate in on just about everyone in town. To the adults it was common knowledge that Cherry Reggie hadn't held together very well since the death of his wife. They had seen the signs that he was too rough with his only child, but Reggie was town, he was good people. Reg worked hard, long hours on a fishing boat; long nights in the casinos, or if he were too broke, the bars. Shanks hadn't seen Reggie lately, but he had seen the girl plenty of times. Cherry Candy was the love of Luffy's life even if the kid didn't understand that yet.

"You shouldn't say things like that Luffy."

"Shut up Shanks you don't know anything."

_I know plenty more then you my young friend. _"Things have been tough for that family since Roberta died don't you think Luffy? I'm sure Candy misses her mom, don't you think so?"

He turned his frown on Shanks. "Of course she misses her mom." Once, in _total secrecy_ Candy had told Luffy that sometimes she was afraid that she was going to forget her moms face. It sounded scary to Luffy.

"Do you suppose Reggie misses his wife ne Luffy? Losing her has been hard for both of them."

"That doesn't give him the right to beat on Candy. She's hurt too. Her mom is dead and her dad is an asshole."

Shanks stared at the boy trying to calm him with his eyes. "I think your gramps is far worse on you then Candy's father is on her."

"It's different. Old man Cherry is mean. Candy is tough but she's still just a girl."

"Ahh but Luffy, you said it yourself. Candy chan is tough; she _must be _pretty strong if she's hanging out with a scoundrel like you. That girl is pretty smart, she helps _you_ with math. _Boys _are supposed to be better at that you know Luffy."

"Candy chan is smarter then me, so what?"

"So Candy chan can handle her dad. I'm willing to bet that most of the time she can just stay out of his way. Have a little faith in Candy chan Luffy and you

"And what?" Zoro was hanging on every word. "What did Shanks tell you to do?"

Luffy looked at the moon. _Shanks, Candy is…_ "He said, 'you protect her the best way that you can'." His heart turned to lead in his chest.

"What did you do about Candy?"

"I did what Shanks told me to do. I didn't go near Candy's house again; I didn't do anything to piss her dad off. He thought I vanished from Candy's life."

Zoro lifted a brow. "But you didn't do that?"

"Hell no," Luffy smiled a little. "We just stopped hanging out in town. My mom made our sandwiches to go."

"You guys must have been some friends."

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "We spent most of our time out at Starks Pond anyway. We liked that place. It was our place; me and Candy and Ace, but mostly me and Candy. _We _built Hell Ship. It was our pirate ship."

"Candy's dad didn't catch on?"

"No. He worked all day, boozed and gambled all night. He wasn't worth shit as a dad, after a while he started leaving Candy alone for days at a time. He'd take a cruise on one of the casinos." Luffy shook his head. "A casino of all places. God she must hate that." He could still remember the way Candy sort of sneered the word. Her lip always curled just a little, every time. _And she's there in one of those places. She's been there…High Roll._

"Luffy?"

"Eh?" Luffy looked at Zoro.

Zoro frowned impatiently. "You were saying?"

"Candy hated the casino; I find it kind of hard to believe she's working in one because she wants to."

"Is she being held against her will?" Zoro was seeing the bigger picture. "Is that what Ace told you?"

Luffy looked back at the sea. "Yeah, its something like that I think. I don't know what the hell she's really doing there, but what Ace told me was that I should remember our promise; me and Candy. He said a man stands true to his vows." Luffy swallowed hard. "I thought I just might go ask her myself if she remembers the things we pinky swore when we were eleven."

"Sou da na," Zoro turned and relaxed against the rail. _That's how it is. Luffy's gotta save somebody. _Zoro sighed, he suspected there was fighting ahead. "Tell me more Luffy. What promises? How did you and Candy end up splitting up?"

He was remembering things clearly, things he sometimes wished he could forget. "Like I said, Candy and I stayed friends as long as we could. We were really good at sneaking around behind her dads back. We kept everything on the down low. Staying out of her dad's sight wasn't the only way I could protect Candy though. I taught her how to block and throw a punch. She could hit pretty hard too. I looked out for her a lot so she wasn't alone. If someone gave her shit, I beat them up. I protected Candy how I could."

Zoro smiled a little. "What about the math ne Luffy?"

Luffy smiled for reasons of his own. "Candy still helped me with math after school."

"She was your girlfriend?"

"No," he wanted to laugh. "Candy was my nakama."

"So it was more like wishful thinking then ne?"

"Shut up Zoro, you don't know what you're talking about."

He was curious to hear the rest of the story, what happened between Luffy and the woman they were sailing to see. "Then tell ne the rest idiot. It's not my fault I'm uninformed."

Luffy sighed. "You're right."

"Then tell me how it was." Zoro was getting a lot of his own ideas. Having a girl in your past was tough. _She's what shaped me into a man…._

Cherry Reggie didn't worry about the rubber kid anymore. He had met a swell guy Archie the Shake aboard one of the floating money machines. Archie was always there to lend Reg a few hundred, or a few thousand and sometimes more. Reggie lived for weekend cruises and hit the boat two or three nights a week. Cherry was big enough to finish her chores and put herself to bed.

Sometimes on nights her daddy was gone Candy would sneak out and go see Luffy. Luffy insisted they have a signal. When she suggested something practical like a flashlight in the window Luffy had promptly said, "A flashlight with your fuck you finger across the middle." Luffy just had to curse somehow. Most nights they sat in Luffy's back yard, but often they walked to the shore and back beneath the stars. Candy liked to look at constellations.

It was a few nights before carnival and they headed down to the beach beneath a half moon, a good might for stargazing. Luffy had been wanting to ask, "Your dad gonna be gone for carnival?"

"I hope so. I wanna go."

"You wanna go with me? We can dress up and nobody will know who we are. Let's go on some rides together. It will be fun."

Rides sounded awesome especially the high ones, but alas "I don't have money for the rides. I can't ask my dad, I'll probably have to sneak out to go."

"I've got money for tickets. We'll go on the Tilt-a-Whirl and the Round Up and, oh yeah, the Ferris wheel!" Luffy could almost smell cotton candy now.

He hooked her on Ferris wheel. "That goes up really high."

Candy's eyes sparkled in the dark and Luffy chuckled. "We'll play some games too and eat cotton candy. The pink kind."

Her friend was practically drooling. Luffy's stomach was a bottomless pit. He loved food. "Well," she really did want to go and with Luffy as well. "Alright, you've got yourself a date."

"D-date?" Luffy found himself suddenly shocked and a little embarrassed.

"Sure man, you're buying I'm flying." Candy laughed and kept walking.

Sure enough Reggie disappeared for carnival. Cherry stepped out with masked superhero Luffy in her ninja costume. No one paid two more kids dressed up for the festivities any mind, people were in costume everywhere. They had their games and their pink cotton candy and their rides. The Ferris wheel was best and it was where the promise of a lifetime happened. Car by car they worked their way higher overlooking the village and eventually the sea.

"There it is Candy," Luffy peeled off his mask and looked at the sea. "Our future."

"We'll sail together, away from this place."

"I'll become a great pirate captain and you can sing songs about our adventures."

Candy pulled off her hood and tugged down her mask. "Promise you'll take me with you Luffy."

Luffy faced Candy. "Of course I promise to take you with me Candy. You're going to be our ships musician. We're going to have a great time."

She held up her hand and stuck out her pinky finger. "Okay then, it's a promise. We'll leave this place and become the most famous pirates in the Grand Line. Pinky swear."

He locked pinky fingers with Candy and grinned at her. "It's a promise. You and me Candy. We'll live our dreams together."

They left the festivities when the other kids started to head home, they didn't want to stand out. Luffy walked Candy the back way around to her street. They had a great time tonight; everything had been so much fun. Once they were away from prying eyes it was safe to take their masks off. They recounted their favorite parts as they walked along laughing at each other. They reached the end of Willow Street and stopped. This is where they had to go separate ways. Partings were always tough when you were having so much fun.

"Well," Luffy shuffled his feet.

"Thanks Luffy. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled. "Me too. Too bad they don't have carnival once a week."

Candy laughed. "Yeah."

"Starks Pond tomorrow right? My mom's makin ham and Swiss."

That sounded good. "Sure. I can get down there by ten probably."

Luffy nodded. "Okay see ya then."

"Yeah, see ya." Candy got three steps away before she stopped. "Oh I almost forgot."

"Nani?" Candy was coming back over. "What you forget?"

Candy laughed a little and leaned closer to Luffy. She kissed him on the cheek just below his scar. A kiss was customary at the end of a date after all. "Night Luffy, see you tomorrow."

It was a good thing Candy walked away from him, Luffy's whole face turned dark red. His cheeks were burning, his heart was skipping. _Holy shit…Candy chan just KISSED me!!! _He blinked at the figure disappearing into the darkness. Luffy brought his hand up and touched his cheek. _She kissed me right here. Candy…_

His little bro was particularly chipper at breakfast the next morning and Ace just had to needle him some. "You sure are in a good mood this morning Luffy. Did you have fun at carnival last night?"

Luffy swallowed a mouthful of waffle. "Yeah we did it was awesome! We went on the Round Up four times!" he speared more syrupie waffle with his fork.

_We ne?_ Ace saw the opening to tease. "You and Candy chan?"

"Yep. I was Sunshine Superman and she was a ninja."

"Oh, where did she get the change for rides and games? She doesn't get an allowance."

Breakfast was good. Luffy went for another sausage link. "I had money."

"So you took Candy on a date ne?"

He swallowed breakfast sausage hard. "Shut up Ace. I had money she didn't that's all."

Ace was starting to get to Luffy and he smiled a little. "You took her out Luffy, that's called a date right mom?" Ace was loud enough for his mom to hear him clearly at the counter.

"Yep, sure is." She had to laugh.

He lowered his voice again and leaned toward his little brother. "Did you walk Candy chan home?"

"Sure I did." Luffy frowned at Ace and went for his orange juice.

"Did you get a goodnight kiss when your date was over ne Luffy?" Luffy startled and Ace grinned. "Do I gotta kick your ass for messing with my girl little bro?"

"Shut up dickhead," Luffy grumbled under moms hearing. "It wasn't a date and Candy chan aint your girl."

Big brother chuckled. "Maybe I shouldn't leave the two of you alone together ne? I think maybe I should hang out down at the pond today."

Luffy frowned at his plate. He had been looking forward to spending the day with Candy, not Candy and Ace. "I don't care what you do."

"Oi mom, what you makin Luffy and Candy for lunch?"

"A number two."

Ace smiled. "Pack me one too would ya." He straightened in his seat. Luffy looked annoyed and started stuffing his face faster. "A day on Hell Ship sounds like fun."

_Jerk_. Ace just wanted to step in and grab up all of Candy's attention. She thought everything Ace did was _sugee!_ Luffy did too, but he didn't say it like she did. "Hell Ship is my ship. I'm the captain."

"A squirt like you a captain? No way, I'm the captain."

"Fuck you Ace. Me and Candy built Hell Ship not you. I'm the captain and Candy's the musician. It's our ship not yours."

He chuckled cutting up his eggs. "Whatever you say squirt."

Luffy finished his food and got up. He went out of the kitchen and out into the bar. Shanks was at the bar having breakfast and reading the morning news paper. He turned when Luffy came in. "Mornin Shanks," Luffy started his way.

"Mornin Luffy. Happy Saturday." The pirate smiled. "Going to see Candy chan?"

"Yeah in a little bit. Ace is coming too."

_And you wish he wasn't_. Shanks chuckled softly and sipped his coffee. He had seen superman and ninja girl on the Ferris wheel last night. "How is Candy chan?"

"She's good. Her dad's gone most weekends, sometimes for three days. I take care of Candy though." Luffy sat a few barstools over.

"Ahh that's right. I heard you beat up the Delano boy."

Luffy couldn't stand Ritchie. He grabbed Candy by the arm and touched her hair in the recess yard. Luffy beat his ass. "He was giving Candy shit. He had it coming."

"I see. Well, it's good that you protect Candy. She's your nakama right? Nakama are special, very dear to our hearts." Shanks smiled and sipped his coffee.

Candy was indeed very dear to Luffy's heart. "Yeah right."

"In a few more years you'll be able to take Candy and leave this island Luffy. I'm sure the two of you will have some fine adventures."

The smile reappeared on Luffy's face. "We're going to sail all over the world."

"Ma ma, that will take some time. I guess you and Candy chan will always be together ne Luffy?"

"Sure we will. We're more then nakama, we're super duper nakama." Luffy laughed and the pirate laughed with him.

"Well now, that is a special friendship. Hold onto it tightly Luffy and don't let go." Shanks was certain that in a few years Luffy and Candy would see just how special their relationship was.

Luffy smiled. He was thinking about what it felt like to lock fingers with Candy. He laughed a little remembering how silly he got over a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry Shanks. Me and Candy are always gonna be together. We're going to chase after our dreams far away from this place."

His little friend was giddy, starry eyed lost in a daydream or a memory. "Then I'll trust you to always take care of Cherry Candy."

The boy nodded. "You bet I will."

Luffy and Ace made it to Starks Pond a little before ten. Luffy parked the picnic basket in the shade and wandered around near the head of the trail waiting for Candy. Ten o' clock came and went, and then so did eleven. Luffy went and sat on Hell Ship with Ace. He was reading some fancy 'classic' book. The stuff that impressed Candy with his smarts. "Candy is late," Luffy grunted.

"Maybe her dad is home."

"He's never home on Saturday anymore."

"Maybe all that junk food you fed her last night on your _date_ made her sick."

"She didn't eat a bunch of junk and besides I'm not sick."

Ace eyed Luffy over his book. "Did you get fresh with her last night Luffy? Is Candy chan avoiding you because you're a little pervert?"

Luffy scowled. "No you asshole. I would never do that."

"You better not. Candy chan is my girlfriend."

"She is not!"

"Not yet but she will be when she's old enough," Ace teased grinning. "Candy is getting really pretty and she's way more impressed with me than you."

He was getting agitated, confused and worried. _Why is she so late? Is Candy sick? Is her dad really home today? _"Shut up dick weed. Like I'd ever let Candy be your girlfriend."

"Cuz she's _your_ girlfriend Luffy?" Ace pressed. Luffy was already getting twitchy.

"She's not my girlfriend," Luffy grumbled.

"Yeah, cuz she' mine."

Luffy whirled around and yelled at Ace. "She is not! Candy is with me! We're leaving here together and you're not coming with us!"

"Like I'd sail with a squirt like you," Ace scoffed.

His eyes went back to the head of the trail. "Where the hell is she?" Candy had been late a few times, but she had never ditched Luffy before. He was beginning to wonder if there was a first time for everything while eating his sandwich. Candy never showed up and around four o clock Luffy ate hers too. Ace left around five and by six Luffy gave up and headed home.

He found a seat next to Shanks at the bar and waited for some French fries. It was dinner rush and mom was busy. Luffy wore a long face his mind still full of worry for Candy. There hadn't been a day in years that they had gone without seeing each other even if the other was sick. Luffy gave her chicken pox when they were seven when she visited him after school.

Shanks had heard Ace tell his mom that Candy had been a no show today. Luffy looked disenchanted. The pirate smiled a little. "Rough day Luffy?"

"Boring. Candy didn't come out to play."

"Oh? Why not?"

Luffy sighed heavily. "I don't know. Maybe she really did get sick. I can't go to her house to check on her. If her dad is there I'll get her in trouble."

The pirate nodded and sipped his ale. "What you need is a stand in."

"A what?" Shanks hooked his attention and Luffy looked up at his hero.

"Someone to go and ask about Candy for you since Reggie doesn't like you. A stand in." Shanks finished his ale. "Alright then, I'll go."

He blinked at Shanks. "You will?"

"Sure I will. I know Reggie a little and you want to make sure Candy is alright don't you?"

_Shanks will go to the door! He can check up on Candy for me, maybe distract her dad if he's there so I can talk to her through the window!_ "Yeah!"

"Alright Luffy, lets go."

Luffy and Shanks headed up Willow Street. He hung back behind the pirate as they headed up hill. Luffy had learned to be very careful. He didn't want Reggie to spot him, ever. When they reached Candy's house Luffy slouched behind the gate and Shanks headed for the door. Before the pirate could mount the steps Reggie appeared on the porch. Shanks smiled at the big man frowning at him. "Konbonwa Reggie san."

"What do you want pirate?" Reg knew Shanks hung out at the bar run by the rubber kid's mom.

His friendly smile never faltered. "Actually I was looking for Candy chan. I was hoping I could get her to run some errands for me. You should be proud. She's a very efficient. You can really count on Candy chan to get things done."

_Candy… _Reggie turned cold. "Candy… doesn't live here anymore."

Behind the fence Luffy didn't see Shanks straighten. _What the?_ Luffy rushed into the yard and addressed Cherry Reggie. "Nani yo? What the hell are you saying? Where is Candy?"

Shanks grabbed Luffy before he could get by him. He stayed focused on the adult. Shanks frowned. "Oi Reg, what are you saying? Where's Candy?"  
Reggie dropped his eyes to the struggling rubber freak in the pirate's arms. "So you never abandon Candy after all? What a little sneak you are Monkey D Luffy."

"Reg please!" Shanks tried to command his attention. "Where is Candy?"

He kept his eyes on the boy. "Candy is gone. I sold her."

For a moment Luffy froze in his arms. "Reggie!?" Shanks gasped.

"Candy is gone. She left this morning at high tide." Reggie turned away to go back inside. "We will never see Candy again."

_Candy… _"Where is she? Where did she go? Who took her?" Luffy screamed at Reggie as he struggled against Shanks. Reggie didn't answer he just went inside and closed the door behind him. "Shanks! Candy, where is Candy?!"

"Calm down Luffy!" Shanks was furious, sick and worried now himself. "I'll go talk to Reggie and find out…"

There had been no time to finish. A gunshot echoed through the valley, its point of origin; the kitchen of the Cherry house. Shanks let go of Luffy and hurried into the house. He found Reggie in the kitchen. He had blown his brains out with a pistol standing at the sink. The cupboards were a gore of splatter. "Reggie no!"

Luffy stood two feet from the bottom step of Candy's house frozen where he was. Shanks screamed inside. Candy was gone. He couldn't move and Candy was gone. _This morning, the tide this morning. _Luffy turned and broke into a run for the docks. He would find out what ships left this morning, Candy was on one of them. _Candy!_

"Reggie shot himself in the head. He never told us what ship Candy was on or who had her. Four ships left that Sunday morning. The ships came back, but Candy never did." Luffy adjusted his hat on his head. "Candy was gone. Her dad gave her up to a loan shark he owed some ridiculous amount of money to. The guy headed east and that's all I knew until…"

_Until Ace showed up_. "Where is she now Luffy?"

"Cherry Candy is the star of High Roll. She's the headliner at La Palacia, the most exclusive nightclub in town. Candy is a famous singer, just like we always thought she would be. Pirates have tried to kidnap her for ransom. The man that owns and runs High Roll, the one she works for, Dark Alucard is a collector. He has protected High Roll and Candy from pirates for years. He and his organization the Lucky Seven. No one can get near Candy. She is… She is Dark Alucard's song bird and he keeps her in a gilded cage."

"How did she end up with a guy like that?"

"I don't know." He said to hell with it and let the wind knock his hat back. "Candy, she… Ace tried to get her to leave with him. She said no. She said she wanted to stay in High Roll. I know this isn't what she wanted Zoro. Not Candy, not her."

Zoro bowed his head. Luffy's friend was stuck somehow. She didn't chance freedom. "She's got it good in High Roll?"

"It looks that way, but…" _She walked into the dark, all in black. A ninja. I remember the last thing I saw was her ponytail…_ "I… have to see Candy."

"She's supposed to be with you, right?" Zoro asked watching Luffy.

_With me or not…_ "I won't let Candy be a prisoner anymore. I've done my part. I'm a famous pirate captain. I have a strong ship and many good nakama. She's done her part too. Cherry Candy is one of the most wanted singers on the Grand Line. I know where she is and I know that I can protect her better then anyone else can. All I gotta do is…" Luffy lost his breath. _I can save her this time. _

"Right." Zoro understood perfectly well. "Then let's go see her, invite her along. She'd have a hard time saying no to you right Luffy?"

Luffy looked at Zoro. "Amongst the seven, there are devils fruit users. Dark's rule over High Roll is supreme. It could be bad."

_Yeah, could be, but_ "You promised right? You guys are supposed to be out here on the Grand Line together aint ya? So you're a little late," Zoro shrugged. "Shit happens."

"Yeah, it does."

"I got your back Luffy. We will all follow you."

The captain knew that. _I have the nakama we always wanted_. Luffy took in a deep breath. "Thanks Zoro. It's just that…"

"Oi Luffy, we're missing a ships musician. Ussop's singing is crappy. No one would mind a real singer on board." Zoro laughed and his captain did too. "Let's go get Cherry Candy."

"Yeah, let's go get Candy."

19


	2. Chapter 2

**High Roll Arc Episode 2**

**The great gambling city and the **

**Songbird! Welcome to High Roll.**

The next afternoon the city of High Roll came into view off the starboard bow. "There it is," Nami had berri signs in her eyes. "The hottest ticket in the Grand Line, the casino city High Roll!"

"Oh," the wind pulled the smoke from the tip of Sanji's cigarette overboard.

Robin had been here before. "There are many gambling houses, nightclubs and fine restaurants here. La Palacia is the best of the best."

"Is that where the high rollers hang out?" Nami was dieing to cheat her way to a fortune.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "It's the finest establishment in the city."

Nami rubbed her hands together. "So we get to dress up too ne?"

"A jacket and tie is required. Cook san will have no problems getting in."

Sanji hit his cigarette. "Of course not."

Up until now Luffy and Zoro had hung back quietly listening to their nakama at the rail. "Oi, I wanna go to that palace club too," Luffy interjected.

"Me too," Zoro chimed in.

Robin smiled. "We'll all go."

"Keh," Sanji grumbled with wonder. "You sure we should take a slob like Luffy to a nice place like that? We can dress him up but I'm not sure we can take him out."

The ladies laughed and Luffy frowned. "I can behave myself."

"You become a glutton the moment you smell food Luffy," Sanji pointed his cigarette at his captain and exhaled. "You're embarrassing."

Zoro stuck up for Luffy. "He doesn't have to eat like a pig. Luffy can restrain himself a little."

"You better Luffy," Nami smiled evilly at him. "If you get us kicked out of the fanciest casino in the Grand Line I'll never forgive you and…"

Nami looked scary. Zoro swallowed hard. "And?"

She thought she had Luffy scared. "It will cost you ten million berri, what I plan on winning at that casino got it Luffy?"

Luffy blinked. "Uh…"

_Nami loves money_. "Luffy can behave himself," Zoro insisted.

"What about you marimo?" Sanji frowned. "You're a caveman too."

"Eh? You got something to say love cook?"

"You two have no manners!"

"I'll behave!" Luffy stepped forward to stop Sanji and Zoro. All eyes went to the captain. "We'll all go to La Palacia."

Robin hated to say so, but "Chopper should guard the ship. There is a strict no pets policy."

Luffy nodded. "Okay then."

"I have some shopping to do," Sanji looked over at Nami. "You'll give me some money ne Nami swan?"

Nami ignored him. "I have some gambling to do!" She started away from the rail. "I have to go change into a really cute outfit and get some money together"

Sanji hurried after Nami. "Wait Nami sawn! I need money for groceries!"

Robin looked back at the island. "I was here before with Crocodile."

Zoro thought that was odd. "Oh? How so?"

"Crocodile had an eternal pose for this place, many of the richest and most dangerous men do. Then there are the ships that come here following their log pose. High Roll is a busy place brimming with wealth. Dark Alucard has made this island a gem in the Grand Line. It is where he flaunts his fortune and safely keeps his greatest treasures."

_Robin has_? Luffy shifted his eyes to Robin's. "Have you met Dark Alucard Robin?"

She smiled. "Yes I have. Dark and his entourage, the Lucky Seven. Crocodile was a guest at La Palacia. He had a suite." She turned a little to look at her captain. "What is it Luffy, why do you want to go there? Do you intend to meet with Alucard?"

"Did you meet a girl, a singer there named Cherry Candy?"

_Singer. _Robin could recall Cherry Candy; a quiet and obedient girl with a heavenly voice. She was one of Alucard's treasures, his bird. _Wait a minute, she was about Luffy's age. _"Yes, a few years ago. Do you know her captain?"

"Yes, do you?"

Robin straightened and faced Luffy. Zoro stepped in closer. Clearly the swordsman also knew something of the singer. "I talked with her only a little. Candy was very well behaved. I can't say that she liked Alucard, but she was quite fond of her big bodyguard, Bruno I believe it was. He was quite paternal with her if I remember correctly."

_A bodyguard like a dad?_ _The one Ace mentioned maybe_. "She was alright. Ace said she was too but she…" Luffy frowned.

"I don't think she was particularly fond of High Roll. She seemed very interested in Crocodile's tales of sailing the Grand Line. She was quite interested in the sea."

"Candy chan and Luffy made a promise when they were kids to sail the Grand Line together," Zoro spoke up.

"Oh so that's why Candy was so interested in the Grand Line. She was looking for you ne captain?"

Luffy hoped so. "Ace did say she had heard of us, of me."

"I'm sure news of Alabaster and Enies Lobby has reached those in High Roll. Alucard stays well informed. I'm sure Candy chan knows what a hero her old friend has become ne Luffy?"

"Something is keeping Candy tied to High Roll, to that Dark Alucard guy. I want to know what it is."

_Luffy and Candy ne?_ "Well then I guess we'll just have to find out." Robin went back to watching the island come closer. "We're in need of a musician anyway right captain? Ussop san's singing is quite horrible."

Shopping for ships provisions and Nami's gambling took priority when they hit town. They mostly went separate ways but Zoro stayed with Luffy so he wouldn't get lost. High Roll was huge, one of the biggest cities on the Grand Line and also one of the most beautiful. Grand fountains and sculptures in beautiful parks on every other block in the city. The fronts of the casinos and hotels were art themselves. Every building was a beautiful tower of modern engineering. The king's palace sat at the head of this glowing kingdom, La Palacia. Zoro and Luffy just had to stroll by.

It was easily the size of the old witch's castle back on Drum Island and far better crafted. High Roll was a summer island and far richer materials were used in Palacia's construction. An enormous courtyard and gardens behind the high iron fence separated the castle from the rest of the city. Luffy asked an old man about the place and the citizen just had to brag. Inside La Palacia were the casino, the restaurant, the bar and a number of suites. The master of High Roll Dark Alucard lived there. Most of the Lucky Seven kept a suite there. The star of High Role Cherry Candy also resided in a suite at La Palacia. The old fart was even kind enough to point out Candy's room.

Luffy lifted his eyes to the east tower following the old man's pointing finger. Candy's suite was nearly at the top of the tower. The windows were barred with glittering gold. The room had a balcony and that too was caged in gold. The old guy thought it was kind of Master Dark to protect Cherry in such a splendid way. Nothing and no one would ever hurt dear sweet Cherry with Dark around.

They shuffled back to the ship listening in on the local's conversations. They were nearly to the docks when Luffy broke the silence. "I know her room is up pretty high and the bars are probably there for her safety, but it sure looks like a jail cell to me."

"A bird in a golden cage. Sounds like Dark has tight control of your girlfriend Luffy."

"She's not my girlfriend." It was an automatic response; years of Ace's teasing had made Luffy defensive. "I have to see her. I have to find out what's really going on with Candy."

"High Roll is pretty nice. La Palacia is fancy digs. Maybe Candy really does like it here."

Candy sneered the word, every single time _cah-SEEno. _"Her life was stolen away from her because of Reggie's drinking and gambling. She hated it. Candy can't want to be here. It's not like her at all."

Zoro caught sight of Ussop carrying a heavy looking box back to the ship ahead of them. He started Ussop's way to help. "I guess you'll just have to ask her tonight."

After a little arguing and threatening on Nami's part Sanji relented and let his less classy friends borrow nice jackets and ties to wear to La Palacia. Nami thought the guys cleaned up pretty good; it should be fine as long as none of them said something stupid or gorged themselves at the dinner table. She reminded them all before they left the ship that it would cost them dearly if they got her thrown out of the most fabulous money machine on the island. Robin took the arm cook san offered her; Nami opted for letting Ussop escort her. Ussop polished up best, especially when he slicked his hair back into a ponytail. Nami straightened his tie and off they went.

Trying not to grit her teeth as she smiled Nami paid the steep cover charge and their party was escorted to a fine table in the club. From here they could see the stage. Percussionists beat out a Latin rhythm beneath dim orange lights. They sat down and were lost in the sea of black suits and shimmering evening gowns. "Classy!" Nami couldn't help herself.

Ussop looked at his table setting. "Sure are an awful lot of forks."

Robin giggled. "Just start from the outside and work your way in"

Sanji picked up the wine list and gave it a glance. "Very nice." He couldn't wait to see the menu.

"Don't get greedy and spend too much," Nami addressed the guys. "I want to have a ton of cash to gamble with. I need it in a place like this."

"These are some of the best wines in the world Nami swan" Sanji passed Nami the wine list. "They start at eight hundred a bottle."

The waiter appeared just in time, Nami couldn't look cheap in front of the help. _I'll get you for this Sanji._ "You're the chef," her grin was evil. "I'll trust you to chose the right wine to go with what everyone is having Sanji kun"

Garcon fell into his spiel about tonight's specials as he passed out menus. Sanji and Zoro were up for that, Luffy and Ussop ordered the dinner with the most meat, the ladies went for sushi. Sanji ordered the wine accordingly and the waiter set off. Nami grumbled, "Keh this meal is going to cost me a fortune!"

"I thought you wanted to come here Nami," Ussop blinked at her.

"Robin and I should have come alone!"

"You're such a cheap bitch Nami," Zoro mumbled.

Sanji leaned closer to Zoro. "What did you say marimo?"

"Don't you two idiots start. Just sit down and shut up." Nami's glare was all powerful. They settled and then the wine arrived. By the time she finished her first glass dinner was served. They were half way through a delicious meal when the lighting on the stage changed. The band picked up an eerie jazzy beat and the singer appeared in the spotlight. All eyes went to her the moment she started to sing.

The song was Goodnight Moon, Ussop had heard it before but it hadn't sounded like this. The singer before him now had a sultry sexy voice and the body to match. She looked like a star in her glittering gown and diamonds. Her long hair was curled gold all around her. Even from a distance Ussop could see the blue green eyes that held the diners closest to her in rapt fascination. He had never seen fuller redder lips either. She was beautiful. He peeked at Sanji. The cook had hearts in his eyes. Ussop noticed that Luffy had stopped eating. He was fixed on the singer too. "Oi," he whispered teasingly to Nami. "I think Luffy fell in love."

"I know I have" Sanji was fixated on the beauty in the spotlight.

Luffy didn't hear them. All he heard was Candy singing to him. His heart skipped a beat and Luffy lost his breath. _Candy chan…that's Candy!_ Ace had warned him that he shouldn't expect Candy to be the same, but this was… Her eye popping midnight blue dress was cut low _too low!_ in the front, Luffy could see _boob_. Candy was hell and gone from being flat chested anymore. Her dress hugged her tiny waist and shapely hips. A slit in the dress ran high up her thigh showing off long legs and more jewelry on her ankles. Her hair was done up all fancy and she was wearing make up. The lips her voice passed were _Incredible_. Luffy was being washed away by her song. "Cherry Candy."

Zoro dragged his eyes off the pretty gal and looked at Luffy. His captain looked stupefied. "Luffy?"

Luffy swallowed hard. "That's her. That's Candy."

"Cherry Candy is the star of La Palacia," Robin sipped her wine. Her captain looked stunned, like had never seen her like this before. "Has it been a while since you've seen her captain?"

The song was winding down. Luffy was lost in Candy's voice. "Yes."

"Eh?" Sanji was getting even more excited. "You know that beautiful woman whose singing is like sex for your ears?" Her spotlight went out and she vanished before Sanji could look at her again.

With Candy out of his sight Luffy blinked back to reality as the band finished the song_. Holy shit… Candy._ The audience applauded and Luffy got to his feet. _I have to see her right now._ He stepped away from the table and started for the stage.

"What does he think he's doing?" Nami frowned.

"Going backstage to talk to Candy," Zoro gulped more wine.

Sanji and Nami scrambled to their feet. "I'll get him," Sanji started after Luffy.

Nami swat Ussop on the shoulder. "You too! Don't let them make a scene in here."

"Right," Ussop hurried after his friends.

She sat down and frowned at Zoro. "Luffy's chasing that singer? Is he a fan or something?"

Zoro shook his head. "She's his girlfriend."

"Eh?" Nami startled and Robin blinked. "That dish is Luffy's girlfriend? Get real."

The swordsman chuckled and repeated what their captain had told him about Cherry Candy.

With his heart in his throat Luffy hurried behind the stage. "Candy! Oi Candy chan!"

Bruno sighed annoyed and hustled Candy along. "Keep moving Cherry sama, just another excited fan. Jack will take care of him."

Candy was being whisked away with her back up singers. "I guess." She tried for a peek behind her, security was already moving in. Candy saw Black Jack at the head of the hall to meet the intruder. For just the briefest moment Candy thought she saw…. _A straw hat? No it couldn't be…._

"Candy chan it's me Luffy!"

"Monkey face?" Candy tried to turn around. _It couldn't be could it!?_ Bruno quickly ushered her and her flock into a room and out of the hall.

"You're loud pal," Black Jack stepped up to greet Cherry's fan boy. "People are trying to eat you know."

"I have to see Candy! She knows me, we're friends."

"That's what they all say." Jack cracked his knuckles.

Luffy frowned at the suit. "You don't understand. Candy and I are nakama from Foosha Village in East Blue." Sanji came up behind him and Luffy straightened.

"Is there a problem here?" Sanji was sure Nami was going to get mad. It looked like Luffy was starting shit with security. Ussop arrived a second later.

"Cherry doesn't see fans or friends. No one sees Cherry." Jack started toward the loud kid in the straw hat. "Return to your seats or I'll have to expel you from La Palacia gentlemen."

Ussop grabbed Luffy's arm. "Come on. Let's go finish our meal."

"Let's not do anything to make Nami angry," Sanji joined in.

"I have to see Candy," Luffy protested.

Sanji leaned in closer to his captain. "Not here and not like this you aint. Use your damn head Luffy."

Fighting his way to her was a bad idea in this crowded place. "Keh!" Luffy turned pissed and headed back to the table. His friends followed. Luffy returned to his seat trying to figure out just how he was going to get to Candy without causing a big fuss. _Shit godamn hell fuck!_

"So Candy was your sweetie ne Luffy?" Nami teased the moment Luffy sat back down.

He ignored Nami and looked at Robin. "Crocodile had a suite here. Does that mean you know your way around this place?"

"A little," Robin nodded.

"Do you know how to get up to Candy's room?"

"Oi oi!" Sanji pointed a fresh cigarette at Luffy. "I aint letting you go sneaking up to that lovely's bedroom; unless you take me too."

Robin sighed. "I don't know the code for the elevator on the upper floors. Her room is at the top of the east tower."

"There has to be a way, fire stairs or something." Luffy was so lost in thought he didn't notice the back up singer approach him from behind. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. Luffy spun around and looked at the woman. "You…you were with Candy."

"Are you monkey face?" Donetta asked the guy in the straw hat.

Luffy gasped. "Yeah, yeah that's me! I'm monkey face! Did Candy send you?"

_So he's the guy_. Donetta smiled. "Meet me in front of Bottingtons in an hour. I'll take you to see Cherry sama. Don't be late." Donetta hurried away before someone saw her talking to the rowdy kid.

"See, there ya go Luffy," Zoro smiled pleased. "She wants to see you too."

"I'm going with you," Sanji's response was immediate. He just had to see the singing beauty again. "Candy chwan allow me to introduce myself"

"Maybe we shouldn't butt in on Luffy and his girlfriend" Nami was amused.

Ussop chuckled. "She is hot stuff Luffy."

Luffy's cheeks were warm. His buddies all wore a lecherous grin. "You guys think Candy chan is..?" He shook his head. "Never mind. You can all come with me to meet Candy if you want."

"I wouldn't miss it," Zoro toasted.

An hour later Donetta met the pirates in front of Bottingtons. She introduced herself and kindly offered, "Please come with me."

"You're a friend of Candy's?" Luffy was hopeful.

"Yes. I've been singing with Candy for almost six years now." Donetta chuckled. "My has she flowered. Half the men on the island are in love with Cherry san. You're her friend from East Blue, the up and coming pirate Strawhat Luffy ne? You've made a name for yourself; Cherry san has your wanted poster in her scrapbook."

Donetta winked at him and Luffy smiled. "She does?"

"She sho' do sugar. I've seen the one of the two of ya when you were just littl'ns. Such an adorable pair of children."

"She has a picture of us?"

"Mmmhmm. She's told me about you monkey face. I rekon you're her most favorite person. Must have been a bit of a start for ya to see Cherry san all grown up ne? Your big brother was tripping over his own tongue." She shrieked laughter and smacked Luffy on the shoulder. The pirate laughed with her. Donetta thought Luffy was every bit as cute as Ace had been. She thought Cherry san would have a bit of a start seeing her handsome friend and his entourage.

They seemed to be headed back toward the water. "So where are we going?" Ussop asked the islander woman leading them.

"The Broken Barrel. Some hicks might call it a club. It's where the band parties with some of the locals. The only place Cherry san can sneak off too. Bruno lets her come out with us."

"That's Candy's bodyguard right?" Zoro wanted to be sure.

"Ayup. Cherry san is Dealer Bruno's top assignment. He's the seventh of the Lucky Seven. He's been looking after Cherry since their days back in East Blue. They came to the Grand Line together. He's been a right good daddy to Cherry."

_A good dad; Candy really needed that. _"He's protected her all these years."

"Ayup. Bruno don't let no one lay an impure hand on Cherry."

"He keeps the fan boys away from Candy," Zoro deduced.

"Ayup." Donetta turned into the alley and a moment later she could here the music coming from the Barrel. It sounded like Son was really pounding the keys hard tonight. The stomping cheering and clapping grew louder as they neared the door. Donetta lead the Strawhat pirates into a typical Friday night at the Broken Barrel.

Musicians gathered in one corner, a bald guy with a cigar hanging out of his mouth hammered a lively tune from the worn looking piano. The drummers were surrounded by clapping fan girls. The rest of the back up singers crowded around a tall man watching the stage. The hastily constructed stage was even worse then the makeshift bar in this old boat house. _It's like Hell Ship here. _The stage was the center of it all and Cherry Candy was on it. She was doing some sort of crazy tap dance with a guy in a top hat. The crowd loved it and Candy was laughing.

He was relived to see Candy chan become more like her old self between the casino and hear. She had brushed the poof out of her hair. It hung in a long familiar braid down her back. She ditched the diamonds and the evening gown for a pair of shorts and a tank top. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. _There's my Candy_. Luffy started toward the stage. The minute their tap battle was over Luffy raised his hand in the crowd. "Oi! Cherry Candy! Oi I'm over here!"

She saw a flailing hand and the top of a straw hat. "Luffy!" She jumped off the stage and started for her long lost friend.

Luffy made a run for her putting his arms out to her. "Candy!" A second later he was on his ass. Luffy had run right into something. "Nani?" He looked up and there was the big man.

"Bruno no!" Candy hurried to her guardian. "It's alright. This is," Candy looked down at Luffy. He looked up at her quizzically and she laughed. "Luffy!" she bent over a little and offered him a hand up.

With Candy bent over like this Luffy could see down her shirt. He tried not to look. He was sure the big guy was Dealer Bruno and Bruno would kill him. Luffy chuckled and took Candy's hand. "Long time no see Candy chan," he greeted as she pulled him to his feet. They stood looking at each other grinning like fools for a minute and then they burst into laughter. Luffy threw an arm around Candy's shoulder and hugged her to him. Candy squeezed him back. "I missed you."

Bruno loudly cleared his throat and Candy took an embarrassed step back. "It's good to see you Luffy. Let's have a drink." She peeked at Bruno. "That alright with you old fart?"

He frowned at his ward. "Whatever brat." Candy smiled and led Luffy away. Like any good dad he waited ten minutes and then followed.

Candy dragged Luffy to the bar and waved two fingers at Smokey. Excitedly she turned back to Luffy. Seeing him made her really happy. "I heard about Alabaster. Sir Crocodile used to come here, but you already know that don't you Luffy? Nico Robin is your nakama. I heard about Enies Lobby too. My god Luffy you have kicked so much ASS!"

He laughed at her excitement. "I have some pretty awesome nakama. You're going to love them."

Luffy had quite an exciting crew. "Are they hear? Can I meet them?"

"Of course you can meet them Candy. They'll be your new shipmates. You're coming with us."

Candy fell silent for a moment. Smokey delivered their beers. She picked hers up and drank thinking of a way to answer him. "Nonsense Luffy. I couldn't get along with a bunch of toughs like you guys."

"I did my part. I'm a pirate captain, I have an incredible ship and amazing nakama but I still don't have a musician. That's your part Candy. I came to High Roll to get you."

She laughed and gulped some beer. "What makes you think I'd run off with a scoundrel like you ne?" She shoved Luffy a little. "Introduce me to your nakama monkey face. I'm just dieing to meet them all."

His Candy was smiling, laughing and playing around. For a minute it was just like the old days. Candy was always good at changing the subject. Just like then Luffy couldn't say no to Candy. He picked up his beer and offered her his arm. _I'll win you over then Candy. _"Let's go find them."

The rest of the crew had found themselves a drink and a good spot to take in the show. The Broken Barrel was a bit rowdy tonight. Luffy led Candy to his nakama. "Oi you guys. I want you to meet my friend Candy chan!"

Sanji leapt to the forefront with hearts in his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself Candy chan I am Sanji kun your number one fan" He took her hands. "How adorable you are. You've changed out of your elegant evening wear to blend in with the common man but Oh! Candy chan you still sparkle like a diamond"

Zoro noticed the big guy lurking give Sanji the hard eyeball. The swordsman shoved Sanji away. "Back off love cook. Don't make the natives restless."

Candy was eye to eye with the infamous, "Roranoa Zoro."

"Nice to meet you Candy chan. Luffy's told me all about you."

She shook the pirate hunters hand and Luffy steered Candy toward the rest of his crew. "This is our navigator Nami, our sniper Ussop and our historian Nico Robin."

Robin stepped past a blushing Ussop. "Cherry Candy, it has been a while. Do you remember me?"

Candy did. "Of course I do Robin," she offered the woman her hand and smiled. "You're keeping much better company these days I see."

Nodding she shook Candy's hand. "Indeed. Your leash looks a little longer these days ne Candy chan?" It had been a few years since Robin had seen her but Candy was all grown up. Keeping her a total prisoner must be difficult for Dark.

"He knows I come here, but I've got Bruno with me all the time. You haven't come here to see him have you?" Dark Alucard and Sir Crocodile had been pals.

"No," Robin fixed her eyes on Candy's. "Our captain has come to High Roll for you Candy chan." She let her eyes say what her lips couldn't in a place where even the walls had ears, _You don't have to be afraid Candy chan, Luffy can save anyone!_

Nami stepped into the women's circle sizing Candy up a bit. "Sou! You're Luffy's girlfriend ne? I never would have thought a cute girl like you and a geek like him but eh, oh well. I'm Nami." She took Candy's hand and shook it.

_Luffy's wha? _She must have misheard her. "Cherry Candy. Nice to meet you Nami."

Sanji stood back watching the females gather. He fished in his pocket for a cigarette hoping Nami wouldn't turn this new woman mean right away. He cut his eyes over to his captain as he lit up a fresh smoke. He was grinning stupidly at the women. "Oi, Luffy."

Luffy blinked Sanji's way. "Ora?"

_Baka. _Sanji rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

For over two hours there was drinking and celebrating. Candy danced with Nami and Ussop, both picked up the simpler vaudeville moves easily. They regaled her with tales of high adventures on the Grand Line. Candy even sang a few of Luffy's favorite songs for him. A great time was had by all. Candy really liked all of Luffy's nakama and they liked her too. It was getting late when Ussop just had to ask, "So you're coming with us right Candy chan? You're going to be our ships musician?"

"That's right," Luffy said with a smile before Candy could respond.

She could sense Bruno's familiar presence behind her. "Luffy," Candy laughed nervously.

Nami was up for another woman on board. "Oh? You're coming with us?"

Behind Candy Bruno cleared his throat. He hated to do it to her; it looked like she was enjoying these people, _but that straw hat kid… _ "Cherry sama. It's time for you to be getting back to the palace. Please say your farewells."

Candy got up and stepped away from the table. "It was nice to meet you all. I do hope to see you again before you leave High Roll. Goodnight." She flashed them a smile and then Bruno was rushing her away from them.

It happened so fast _too fast_. "Wait, Candy!" Luffy got to his feet and started after them.

Robin got up as well. "I think I'll go help the captain with this. Don't mind us any. Please enjoy your drinks." If nothing else she could run a little interference with Bruno.

Bruno and Candy had gone out the back door on the sea side. "I'm sorry but it is almost two in the morning," Bruno felt like the bad guy. Monkey D Luffy was someone Candy had always talked about.

_Luffy…_ She wanted to turn around and run back inside, back to

The back door banged open. "Mate yo Candy!" Luffy came out screaming.

The big guy startled and instinctively put himself between his ward and danger. Candy peeked from around him. "Luffy?"

He started towards her. "What's with that hope to see you before you leave crap ne Candy? Its already decided you're coming with us."

"That's enough kid," Bruno's feet slid into a fighting stance. Behind Strawhat the door opened again and another pirate came out, Nico Robin.

"Stop it old man!" Candy put herself between Bruno and the pirates coming their way. Candy frowned at Luffy. "And you, just what are you saying?"

Luffy was almost to her. "Did you forget we made a promise Candy?"

She wasn't the only one who flinched, Bruno did too. _Our dreams. _Of course she remembered. Candy and monkey face on the Ferris wheel. _Live them for both of us_. She turned on Luffy. "Stop it Luffy, that's enough."

No, it was not. Candy was trying to walk away from him like she did to Ace. "What do you mean stop it? Are you running away from me Candy?"

Bruno straightened and Robin came up behind Luffy. She looked down at Candy, the poor girl looked stressed. "Why not just hear Luffy out ne Candy chan." The old friends stared each other down. "Bruno san, it's been a while. Perhaps we could have a conversation on our own."

He wasn't sure what this woman wanted from him, but he didn't think Strawhat was going to grab Candy and run. He took a few tentative steps away from his ward. "I'll give you a minute to deal with this," he mumbled to her under his breath. "This way Nico Robin."

Robin followed Bruno back over toward the back door. "Thank you Bruno san, I think they really need to talk."

Luffy and Candy wandered a little closer to the beach. The sea breeze lifted her braid. "Luffy," it pained her to say it so she spoke the words to the dark sea. "I'm not going with you. I'm staying here in High Roll."

The glitter in her hair caught the moonlight. "Why? Why won't you come with me Candy?"

"Take a look around, High Roll is sugee don't you think?"

"I have an amazing ship, the strongest in the Grand Line."

Candy forced a smile. "I'm such a celebrity here Luffy, I'm quite spoiled."

"My nakama, they're a lot of fun and they're strong. They like you, you liked them too."

"I couldn't possibly fit in with…"

He wasn't going to hear weak excuses. He stepped in front of her. "Yamero! I've done my part Candy, you do yours! We have a promise!"

"That was ten years ago Luffy! We aren't those children anymore." _Stop it Luffy…._

"I don't give a damn. We made a promise. We're nakama."

She shook her head. "I'm not going with you Luffy, I can't."

There was the word he had been waiting for _can't_. "Oh why not? You love living in a golden cage on top of a casino that much?"

Her eye twitched involuntarily at the word. "Keh I don't think so shit head."

Luffy cracked a smile. That was a little more like his Candy. "So you hate it here?"

"So what if I do? The world is an imperfect place. You can't always have it your way."

"Don't you get it Candy chan? I've come to take you with me. We're going to sail the most fun part of the Grand Line together ne?"

"I can't."

"Tell me why."

Cherry Candy left Foosha village with Archie the Shake. He made her sleep on the floor and he got drunk a lot. She wasn't with him long; he was a gambler like her father. He lost Candy to a pirate in a hand of poker. She became part of the crew of the _Cayuga _and went to work in the kitchen. Her room was a niche in the pantry. At night when her chores were done Candy would sneak up on deck. She liked to look over the rail at the water and sing to the stars.

It was on one of her nocturnal visits topside she met Dealer Bruno. He had seen the kid come up for air a few times before. She had a dangerous habit of hanging over the rail. "Oi, you stupid kid! Don't hang over the rail like that!"

Candy jumped and looked to see who had yelled at her. He was huge. "Uhh…gomen. I just wanted to see how fast we were going."

"Were going fast enough for a little squirt like you to go overboard."

"Oh. So Foosha Village is really far away now isn't it?"

"Yeah is that where yer from kid?" The girl nodded gloomily. "What? Don't tell me your missing your mommy?" he wondered what this kid was doing here working a pirate kitchen so young.

"My mom is dead. She died when I was five. I don't miss her anymore but I miss Luffy."

"Luffy?"

Candy smiled at the pirate. "He's my nakama."

Bruno stood back with Nico Robin watching Strawhat and Candy. "That boy, Candy won't go with him. She won't leave High Roll with you of her own accord and if you try to kidnap her you will have to answer to the Lucky Seven and Dark Alucard."

"Candy chan is quite well protected here."

"She's the one doing the protecting. It's why she won't leave with you. All of those people you met tonight in the pub; all of those musicians, the dancers and the people all tied to Candy, will die."

Robin startled a little. "They'll die? Why would they?"

"Alucard casts away useless items. Without Candy they are nothing to him, no longer useful."

"So he would just kill those people? That's disgusting."

Bruno sighed. "It's business."

"What about Candy chan? Is she happy living here under those conditions; leave and your friends will be killed?"

"Candy is a bird in a cage. All I can do is keep the cat from getting in."

Robin looked back at the two figures ahead in the gloom. They were probably having a similar conversation up there. "Keh!" _Luffy what will you do?_ "It doesn't sound like its much fun working for Alucard," she tested.

"It's not. He's grown arrogant as have the other Lucky Seven. High Roll prospers but they prosper better then most."

"Haven't you considered taking Candy and her friends and leaving this place?"

"A hammer like me go back out to sea? I think not, besides I am only one of seven. I could not hold the others off; trying to escape would likely mean death to many if not all. If I die there will be no one there to protect Candy."

It was a damning situation. Dark Alucard was using the innocent to keep his bird caged and Bruno didn't want to leave her unprotected. "So that's how it is?"

Bruno ended up looking out for the wispy little brat from Foosha village. Cherry Candy was a friendly girl and she had no fear. She came from a broken family and her best friends were a couple of boys. Bruno would have thought _she_ was a boy if not for her pretty hair and cute voice. He heard all about Hell Ship and the monkey boy that liked to use foul language. Luffy was rubber and his _sugee!_ older brother Ace was fire. Their mom ran a pub and Candy would go there with the boys. She wasn't phased by pirates at all in fact she wanted to be one.

Though she was a total tom boy from growing up with weird boys there was one thing about Candy that was very girly, her singing voice. Her singing reminded him of the sister he lost during his own childhood. Perhaps that was really what endeared the little waif to Bruno's heart. Whatever it was, he looked out for the girl. Candy was fond of the old guy too. He would happily listen to her tales of adventure in the hidden places outside of Foosha Village.

The months passed slowly. Candy watched the sea every night. Her island, her village, her friends got farther and farther away. She wondered if Luffy missed her, he was simple minded and forgetful and would probably fail math without her. Her life on the _Cayuga_ wasn't too terrible now that she had Bruno to talk too. He was nice most of the time. She came to think of the old man as her friend. Things changed again after six months at sea. Their ship was attacked by pirates.

Captain Dark Alucard set his sights on the _Cayuga_. They had the smaller ship out gunned and within a half an hour the Cayuga was floundering and nearly two thirds of her crew were already dead. Dark was gracious in victory. He offered those remaining alive the option of joining his crew and saving themselves from death at sea. Bruno hurried below decks. Water was already seeping into the lower levels. Soon this ship would sink.

Candy was a smart girl and hid when the fighting started. When the sea started to leak through the hull she ran for her room. The girl gathered up her meager possessions and slid her backpack on. Candy ran through the kitchen. The Cayuga was taking on water faster. The cannons stopped and Candy hurried to get topside. In the hall she ran into Bruno. "Old man! Is the ship sinking?!"

Bruno picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He ran back toward the stairs. "Come on brat, we have to get out of here now!" he took her topside and fell in line with his mates that were defecting to the pirate ship. Bruno set Candy beside him and held onto her wrist. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight or out of his reach. They shuffled aboard the _Stargazer_ and were greeted by Dark Alucard personally.

Alucard saw a child come aboard with a big man. She was a little smidge of a girl but she had the most beautiful blue eyes. The captain went to greet them. "Oh, a kid ne? Is she yours?" he asked the big man holding the girl.

He straightened and tightened his grip on Candy. "No sir she aint mine but I have been lookin out for her. Kids can be reckless."

"Yes of course," Dark nodded and looked down at the child, an orphan no doubt. "And what is your name little girl?"

This guy has a smile that reminded her of a shark. He was kind of scary. "My name is Cherry Candy."

"How cute!" Dark pat the girl on top of her blond head. "Welcome Candy chan. From now on I'll look out for you too."

Candy went to work in the kitchen aboard the _Stargazer_ and was bunked with the few other women that served aboard ship. She wasn't quite twelve when Captain Dark heard her sing. After that Candy no longer spent her time peeling potatoes. Dark kept her at his side to sing for him whenever he wanted. Of course Bruno remained by his ward's side.

In a port called Frisco three more were added to the crew, two men and a woman. Black Jack was a big guy with a crew cut. Snoot was a thin man with spectacles. Rolette was a shapely woman with long dark hair. Snoot was assigned to schooling Candy in both manners and music. Dark didn't want her growing up ignorant and he wanted her to be able to make the most of her talents. Snoot was good to Candy and he taught her well. Roulette and Jack stayed close to the captain. They proved to him time and again that they were his strongest nakama.

They didn't stay in East Blue. Candy was on deck with Dark and Bruno as Reverse Mountain came into view. Dark clamped a hand down on her shoulder to keep her steady as the waves rocked the ship. Candy watched terrified but too excited to look away as the Stargazer lurched into the passage and then they were flying. The crew on deck was screaming and cheering. Seconds later they were sliding back to earth at incredible speed. Some of the fellows on deck went flying back into the aft castle. Her hands clenched into fists as they burst through the clouds.

"Look well Candy," Dark was giddy with excitement. "It's the Grand Line and it's just waiting for us! You'll be a star!" He laughed into the face of the dangers ahead.

They lost thirty four nakama on the way to High Roll to the perils of the Grand Line and the _Stargazer_ was in bad need of a shipyard. Candy was aboard ship when the coup went down in town. Dark Alucard removed the existing government and took over the place. He was a man of incredible wealth and he poured it into High Roll. Within the course of a year he had made it a prosperous and growing city. Dark Alucard and the Lucky Seven reigned supreme.

Shortly after they took up residence in La Palacia Dark decided it was time to make his sweet Cherry Candy the idol of the Grand Line. After a few shows, Snoot became unsettled with Dark's intentions. At fourteen Candy was too young to exploited in such a way. A bit of an argument ensued and Snoot left upset. He collected his protégé and headed for the pier. He would just have to take Candy and leave. Snoot didn't get far though, not far at all.

The Lucky Seven and Dark personally stopped Snoot and the girl short in an alleyway. With a movement too quick for her eyes to see the captain was suddenly between them. Snoot grabbed at his bleeding throat and fell over bleeding all over the cobble stones. Candy's eyes widened with horror. Snoot was dieing. She rolled her big eyes up to Dark Alucard. He was glaring down at her with lunatic eyes. "No one ever leaves me Candy. Understand?"

Candy stared out at the dark sea. "Over time the music changed, my band changed but some things remained the same. He said he'd kill them all if I weren't around to make them useful. I'm pretty sure he'd rather see me dead then leave this island. Luffy, I can't go with you. I can't leave all of the people that have befriended me over the years here. I can't let them die like snoot did and I can't leave the old man alone with the Lucky Seven."

"That guy said he'd kill your friends?" Luffy frowned.

"He's done it before."

"Sounds to me like Dark Alucard needs his ass kicked. That's no way to treat your people."

She turned back to Luffy. "High Roll is what it is because of him and his money and his deals on the side. He knows every shady pirate there is. They pour money into this town. The people on the island work hard to farm and fish and trade enough to keep High Roll running smooth."

"Or what Dark will kill them?"

"The people love him. He resuscitated their dieing city and gave them all work to do, something to be proud of. He's their frigin hero."

"A man that would kill his own nakama is no hero." A man that would blackmail Candy was no hero either. His friend sighed and hung her head. "You keep saying you can't go with me but you want to don't you Candy?"

"It doesn't make a difference Luffy." Candy turned away.

"It does to me. I happen to care what you want Candy."

_My monkey face. Of course I want to…_ "I have to go."

Luffy wasn't going to let Candy get away from him like this. _No, not like this!_ Before she could take a step he grabbed her by the arms from behind. "Candy chan," he clenched his teeth and tried not to squeeze her arms. "I couldn't save you before."

She felt something like a knife in her heart. _Luffy was sunshine superman, that guy was his favorite_. "Shut up Luffy."

"I was too small and weak but it's not like that anymore Candy. I've grown into a strong man and I can fight for you! You are my nakama, you belong with me!"

Candy was impressed with the man her monkey face had become. He was indeed strong and brave, just as she knew he always would be. Dark Alucard was a terrible enemy to have though. Here in High Roll he had the Lucky Seven and at sea he had many allies. "I can't Luffy!" Candy tried to pull away and Luffy spun her to face him.

"The rest of the Grand Line is out there waiting for us Candy! You and me together!"

Bruno had seen Strawhat get grabby with Candy. He was to them fast and yoinked Candy out of the kids hands. "No touching Candy! I don't care who you are."

"Stop it, both of you!" Candy shoved away from the old man. Nico Robin was running their way. "I can't go with you Luffy!" the first tears of frustration stung her eyes. Candy turned and ran down the street, Bruno followed.

"Candy wait!" Luffy waved a hand and started after her. He tripped on something that grabbed his leg and he fell over.

Robin had stopped him. "Sorry captain but maybe it's better if you let Candy chan go tonight. It is quite late after all and I'm sure she's tired."

Luffy sat on his knees in the grit. "Did that big guy tell you what's going on here? Why Candy chan wont come with us?"

"Yes, Dealer Bruno told me a few interesting things about High Roll and Cherry Candy." Her captain looked up at her with wounded eyes and Robin tried to smile. She had watched Luffy and Candy closely all night. "Don't worry captain; there may be a way to save Candy chan yet."

17


	3. Chapter 3

**High Roll Arc Episode 3**

**He rules this Island! Dark Alucard!**

Robin was able to convince Luffy to sleep on it and come morning she would tell him and the others everything Dealer Bruno had relayed to her. Over breakfast she did. She explained to her curious nakama that Candy had come to the Grand Line with Dealer Bruno, Jack Black, Roulette and their captain Dark Alucard. Luffy mentioned Snoot and Robin sighed sadly. Dark added Spade King to his crew in Whiskey Peak and following an eternal pose they headed for High Roll.

In those days the city was struggling to survive. The reigning governor was old and prone to feebleness. From within Pony Race and another of the Seven, Diceman worked to depose the old man. Dark Alucard stepped in and seized control of High Roll. A man of great wealth with many friends in high places, in no time the town prospered. Dark poured money into High Roll as if it were a limitless resource. He catered to the super rich personally and of course pirates like Crocodile. Sir Croc had sold Alucard some of Alabaster kingdoms oldest treasures.

The common man was beyond content with Dark's rule. Not only did the city flourish but soon nearly all hint of crime vanished from the streets. The citizens had no idea that those who broke the law were quickly executed and disposed of. High Roll was a busy place; malcontents were never missed around here. Only those in the self proclaimed governors employ had any idea what was really greasing the gears of High Roll; blood money and a lot of it.

Dark Alucard considered Candy one of his most prized possessions, the bird that sang sweet melodies for him. She was showcased nightly at his palace. He controlled her with fear and threats to the people. After Snoot was killed Roulette stepped in and took over Candy's training, but not music or table manners. It was the jealous woman's job to teach the girl to fight and she did. Alucard had to make sure his idol could defend herself from crazed fans and marauding pirates.

"Amongst the Lucky Seven there are devils fruit users, "Robin warned. "Bruno himself was forced into eating a fruit after Alucard took over High Roll. It was the only way Alucard would allow him to stay at Candy chan's side as her protector."

Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke. "So that's how it is ne? Candy chan is a prisoner. Her friends too."

"I can see why she would be afraid to come with us," Nami sagged a little.

Luffy had finished his breakfast and was staring at his empty plate. "There has to be something we can do. We have to get Candy chan out of here."

"What about all the people that will die if we do ne?" Zoro scoffed. Cowards and weaklings used hostages and the swordsman wasn't afraid to fight a devils fruit user.

"We have to save them too. We can't let Dark Alucard just kill whoever he wants," Luffy replied.

"So," Zoro adjusted his swords. "We'll just overthrow his little organization ne?"

"We'll do what we have to." Luffy got up and stepped away from the table. "I think I'll go see Candy. She can explaine some things to me."

Zoro frowned. "See her now? You don't even know where she is."

"La Palacia," Luffy was pretty sure. He grabbed Ussop by his sleeve. "Come on lets go."

"Me?" Ussop looked up at Luffy. "Why me?"

"I need you to see in there and find Candy."

Ussop absent mindedly adjusted one of the lenses on his goggles as he got to his feet. Luffy needed a snipers eye to find his girlfriend in the castle. "Ah sou ka. Okay then, let's go."

"The rest of us will do some asking around town," Sanji puffed. "Find out if Dark or the Seven have some kind of weakness in their strategy. They can't control _everyone_ right?"

Luffy nodded at Sanji. "Yosh! We'll meet back here for lunch."

Dark met with the Lucky Seven each morning at 9 am sharp, this morning was no different. Roulette went over the books and handed out their paychecks. King turned in ships manifests and Jack just had to bring up the fan boy from the club last night. Black Jack had seen his wanted poster in the lobby later that evening. "Mugiwara Luffy was after Cherry last night Dark san."

Alucard lifted his eyes to Bruno. "Luffy from Foosha Village? The pirate kid with the huge bounty on his head?" Interesting and unsettling. Candy had told Dark all about him too.

"It was of little consequence," Bruno kept a straight face. "I didn't let him bother Cherry sama."

Roulette adjusted one of her bracelets. Luffy was the name of the boy that Candy went on about sometimes. "Is he going to be a problem? Do you require some assistance guarding Candy from such a dangerous pirate ne Bruno?"

Bruno shook his head negative and Dark laughed. "So Mugiwara has finally come for his nakama has he? Tell me is Nico Robin with them?"

Race had checked out the noisy pirates sometime after Donetta spoke to them in the restaurant. "She is as is the pirate hunter Roranoa Zoro."

"A dangerous lot ne?" Diceman blew on his hot coffee. "They made quite a mess of Enies Lobby."

"I'm sure the marines would gladly pay the bounty on their heads," Trump Card smiled. "They're worth a fortune."

Alucard laughed again. Indeed they were. "King, you find out which of our government friends are closest to High Roll now. Jack, Diceman; you gentlemen go and extend an invitation to Mugiwara Luffy for me. I'm very interested to meet this pirate captain. Perhaps doing business with him would be more profitable then giving him the business." He laughed again and they laughed with him.

Luffy and Ussop made their way towards La Palacia and then the rubber man took them to the roof tops. Candy's tower was high above them, but Ussop could see onto her balcony and into her room with his scope. Someone was moving around in there. "I think it might be her in her room."

"Yosh!" Luffy stretched am arm back.

"Choto mate yo Luffy!" Ussop tried to stop him. "I haven't determined if she's alone."

It was too late, Luffy was going for it. His right hand shot forward and Luffy grabbed one of the golden bars on the balcony. "I'll be back!" He launched himself toward Candy's room leaving a distraught Ussop behind. Luffy squeezed through the bars and stood up outside of Candy's room. He heard music and headed inside.

Candy was almost done with morning aerobics when a voice startled her from behind. "Sugee sugee! This is a really nice place Candy chan!"

She spun around and saw Luffy gawking at her big open room. "Luffy?! How the hell did you get in here?!" Candy reached over and flicked off her tape. "You can't be here are you crazy! I can't have a guy in my room!"

"Ora?" Luffy quit taking in her girly room and looked at Candy. His eyebrows went up at the sight of Candy in her tight work out leotard. _So it wasn't just my imagination. Candy has grown into a woman. _"Uhh…"

"What are you doing here?" she stomped his way. "Are you trying to get us killed baka!"

"I came to see you. I wanna talk to you Candy chan."

Candy blew out a frustrated sigh. "You shouldn't be in my room Luffy!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't your friends allowed to come and visit you?"

"Not men! Not in my room! Jeez, you want Alucard to kill you?"

_No boys allowed ne? _"That reminds me Candy chan; I never did ask if you have a boyfriend."

She hit her stupid friend in the head. "Of course not baka! Why the hell would I?"

Her smack didn't hurt much and Luffy chuckled. "Well you are pretty Candy chan."

For a moment she was caught off guard. _Luffy thinks I'm…_ she shook her head. "Aho! Alucard would never allow something like that. Bruno wouldn't stand for it! You're just as slow as ever monkey face."

His smile never faltered. Dark was protecting Candy from everything, especially guys her own age. "Well I guess that's good. At least there won't be any teary goodbyes when we sail away from here." Luffy chuckled again. Deep down he was glad she didn't have a sweetie; his heart told him Candy really belonged with him.

Candy went for her towel and wiped the sweat from her brow. "I already told you Luffy, I aint going nowhere with you. I can't! And you shouldn't be in here! This is a woman's room!"

"It's your room Candy chan."

Her friend was as dense as ever. "A man doesn't go sneaking into a woman's room baka!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's perverted!" Candy hit him in the head once more for good measure.

That punch did hurt just a little. "Wait a minute Candy," Luffy rubbed his aching crown. "I didn't come here to get freaky with you."

Yes, he was her friend and yes, Luffy was simple but that last bit was too much for her sheltered sense of decency to handle. "Deme Luffy, you creep!"

_Uh oh!_ From the looks of things his dear Candy chan was about to beat the crap out of him. Luffy backpedaled dodging punches and kicks like he had never seen her pull off before. _Wow, she's gotten really good! _"Yamero Candy! I didn't come here to fight either!" He had no choice, if Luffy wanted to talk to her first he was going to have to take her down. It was like that when Candy chan got really pissed off about something. The floors were marble _too hard_ and the couch was one of those fancy girly lounger things _too small_. With no other option left to him Luffy did what he had to do. He met her charge and grabbed her by the wrists. Before she could struggle too much he jumped back pulling Candy with him.

Luffy slammed her down on her bed. He added insult to injury holding her down with his rubber body. "Deme!" she hissed up at him. For the first time in her young adult life a man was on top of her in _her room_ in _her bed_! "You've become quite a fiend Luffy!"

The last time Luffy had wrestled Candy down she hadn't been nearly as soft. Luffy raised up on his arms a little so he wasn't squishing her chest between them. Her sea green eyes glared at him and Candy's cheeks were the color of roses. "Calm down Candy chan. I just want to talk to you."

"Oh? Is this how you talk to all the girls' ne Luffy?" She didn't want to use it on him, she didn't want to hurt Luffy but she saw no other way to get him off. She summoned the strength in her bracelets glad she never took them off. "Come Edelbrock!"

Candy's hands trembled in his grip. Quick as a flash she regained control of her right hand and slapped him across the face. Luffy's head rocked to the side and for a moment he was too stunned to move. That hit wasn't normal, not a normal hit and not the kind of smack Candy had ever given him before. _She called something, but before that she said…_ Luffy caught onto her implications and frowned down at her. "Oi! Don't you get the wrong idea here Candy chan! I'm not some menacing pervert that goes around attacking women!"

She would just have to hit him again. "Sure you're not. That's why were wrestling in my bed ne? Idol slap!" Candy's right hand broke free as she pushed herself to sit up.

He wasn't as careless this time and Luffy regained control of her hands before she could hit him. He found now the source of the power she called on, it was in her bracelets. The stone in the center of each emit a faint gold light. So did the rings attached to them on a silver chain. "Ne, what's this?"

"Let go!" She struggled against the jerk in her lap. "Get offa me!" Candy tried again to throw him off.

Luffy didn't want to throw her around, didn't want her to think he was a pervert, didn't want to hurt her _but it looks like I'm going to have to do all of those things today ne? _It made him kind of mad and his frown deepened. "Knock it off Candy!" he was only as rough as he had to be yanking her arms behind her back still it was enough to hurt her and Candy cried out. "Damnit stop fighting me!"

Candy had lost this battle but not the war. She hung her head and tried to catch her breath. She remained still for a minute and Luffy's hold on her slowly relaxed. "Why did you come here?"

"I want to talk to you about Dark Alucard and the Lucky Seven."

She cut her eyes up to the man that was once the boy her heart loved most. "You gonna rob the place? Fight the Seven? Steal Alucard's treasures?"

"No," Luffy shook his head. "Just you."

"Stop it already Luffy. I told you I'm not going with you!"

He brought his face closer to hers and squeezed her arms a little. "Yes you are! It's an order!"

They were eye to eye. ""You can't order me around Luffy!"

"Why because I wont kill everyone that doesn't follow my orders?"

"I won't leave those people!" her stomach was starting to hurt. Just the thought of leaving, the very idea of wanting even for a moment for Luffy to grab her up and take her away... Her eye twitched as she fought the tears.

Luffy lowered his voice. "I won't leave them to die either Candy, but I'm not leaving High Roll without you."

"Why wont you just go away?" it was too much to hold in and the first miserable tears fell.

He had seen her cry when they were kids, she didn't like to do it then and it looked as though she still hated it. The sight of it in his child's eye had broken his heart, now as a man it did the same. "You're my nakama Candy." Luffy let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her. Luffy hugged his sniffling friend to him.

At first she startled, but as soon as Luffy's arms were around her she hid her teary eyes against his shirt. "Luffy…"

She settled against him and he smiled. Even if she was sad it was good to hold his Candy chan again. "I've missed you." Ten years had changed them both, but some things were still the same. Candy's body was softer and much more fun to hug now _I wonder if she'll still let me put my head on her chest while she sings to me _but she smelled just like Luffy remembered. He inhaled deeply sniffing at her ponytail. "Cherry flavored sweet tarts and sweat."

Candy stopped crying and looked up at Luffy. "Eh?"

Luffy smiled down at her. "Cherry sweet tarts and sweat. That's what you've always smelled like."

_Sweet tarts and sweat?_ Her eyebrows twitched into a tight frown. _Sweat?!_ "Baka! What the hell kind of a thing is that to say to a girl who is crying?!"

He swallowed hard and blinked at her. She seemed offended. "Uhh… I don't know?"

She couldn't help but laugh at him. Luffy was a big dummy with no manners after all. "You're a hopeless idiot."

"But you're not crying anymore are you Candy chan? See? It's just like when we were pirates on Hell Ship." His smile was huge and Luffy giggled. "See Candy, you need me."

_I do_. Candy sighed. "Alright Luffy. I'll tell you what I know but before I do that…"

"Yes?" he leaned in to hear her better.

"Idol slap!" Candy smacked Luffy in the face again and he wobbled. She threw him off and he hit the floor with an _oomph!_ You couldn't hurt a rubber man much with punches and kicks but it did soothe the nerves. Candy sprang after Luffy and stomped on him about a hundred times. "You don't come into a woman's bed chamber! You don't tell them they smell like sweat either!"

Luffy guarded his own jewels and took Candy's whooping. He supposed he had it coming. It was ten years over due. Laughing he begged for reprieve. "Oww Candy! Stop it hurts! No more!"

Black Jack and Diceman headed down to the pier. The Strawhat's ship was all the way down on dock 19. "Suppose anyone will be there?" Diceman wondered.

"I hope somebody is. I don't feel like running all over High Roll looking for that monkey kid."

Diceman grinned. "Monkey D Luffy. He's Cherry bird's old pal from East Blue aint he? She gets excited about that guy."

"She better not get too excited," Jack frowned. "Dark san will kill that guy if he puts a hand on her."

"Bruno too if he doesn't do his job ne?"

"Bruno," Jack grumbled thinking about what King said to him earlier. "He better do his job. He better keep that pirate away from Candy."

He spotted the Strawhat's Jolly Roger. "There's their ship. Let's hope somebody's home."

Sanji and Robin had already gone off to gather some information; Zoro was lost in the city. Chopper was guarding the ship today until noon. He was amidships when he noticed two men in suits standing on the starboard rail. Tentatively he started their way. "Oi, who are you, what do you want?"

Diceman blinked. "Is that a blue nose reindeer?"

Chopper heard that and transformed into his larger more menacing form. "Who the hell did you say has a blue nose!?"

Jack frowned at the creature he assumed was Tony Tony Chopper. "A zoan type."

"Eh?" Chopper turned to the other suit. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Black Jack and this gentleman is Diceman. We work for governor Dark Alucard."

Nami hadn't left the ship yet but she was about to when she heard voices outside. She stepped out with the pieces of her weapon in her hand. "Oi Chopper, what's going on here ne?"

He had an eye for beauty and weapons. The red head that came out of the aft castle was holding something questionable between her fingers. "We've come to extend an invitation to Monkey D Luffy and his crew. Dark Alucard would like you to be his guests at La Palacia tonight for dinner and drinks," Jack said and bowed slightly to her.

_Alucard?!_ Nami stayed composed. "Oh is that so?"

"Our boss has many friendly relations with pirates and marines," Diceman put a hint of warning in his tone. "Dinner is at eight. Do try not to be late."

Chopper straightened. It sounded like a challenge to him. _Dark wants to find out what he's up against if we fight for Candy chan!_

"Understood," Nami held her ground. "Eight o clock at La Palacia. We'll be there."

"Nami?" Chopper turned to her.

"See you then." Jack Black nodded at Diceman and the two disappeared over the side of the ship.

Chopper returned to his comfortable form and stepped toward Nami. "Nami, why did you do that? It was clearly a challenge!"

"Its dinner and drinks tonight," Nami replied with a frown. "The fight will come later but for tonight; it will give us a chance to see the faces of our enemies. We have to go."

He sagged some. "Sou, I guess you're right Nami."

Nami tucked her rods into the big purse over her shoulder. "I'll go find the others and tell them what's going on. Stay on your toes Chopper."

After Candy beat Luffy up a little they sat on the floor in her room in front of the open balcony doors talking and catching the sea breeze. Candy told him everything she could about Dark Alucard and the Lucky Seven. There were indeed devils fruit users among them and they all excelled at martial arts. Within the group of seven were Spade King, a former marine and devils fruit user. He was Dark's number one man. Sir Croc himself had given King the Sand Sand Fruit to eat shortly after they arrived in High Roll. Jack Black had eaten the Puddle Puddle fruit and could turn himself into water. Pony Race had eaten the zoan type and could call on the powers of a wild mustang. Her beloved old man Dealer Bruno had also eaten a fruit. He could turn anything he touched into stone.

Roulette, Candy chan's sensei and Alucard's squeeze fought with bracelets like Candy did only Roulette's were much more powerful and Kai came with anklets as well. The power of the wind god Kai resided in Roulette's weapons. Diceman was the swordsman of the Seven. He used a short sword and a katana mostly but he could throw a kunai with deadly accuracy as well. The last and newest member of the Seven, Trump Card, Candy had never seen fight or even practice, but he did pack some heat under his jacket. Card was a real in the shadows kind of guy.

At the top of the malicious chain was Dark Alucard. Candy didn't know what the hell fruit he had eaten, but his powers were scary. He could move fast, strike hard and suck the life right out of an opponent. Candy had seen it once. It was terrifying.

Before Alucard laid claim to High Roll the peaceful people of the city worked to govern themselves well and were making great progress. Most of the original officials were killed in the first attack, but a few survived still. There were those that questioned Dark and the Lucky Seven in the city too, mostly people who had friends and loved ones turn up missing.

Luffy turned his face into the breeze and let it knock his hat back. Candy had explained things to him in a way he could easily understand _just like math. _Luffy took a deep breath of fresh air. _So we'll have to take out all of those bad guys so Candy can come with us._ "Yosh."

"Do you see why I don't want you to fight these people Luffy? They're dangerous."

The workout and the wind had messed up Candy's hair. Long blond strands hung in her eyes. "We're pretty dangerous too Candy chan."

Candy sighed and stood up. Luffy was a hopeless idiot. "Don't go getting all macho on my account," she grumbled. "I aint askin you to save me. I don't need saving. I need you to go away."

"I think you need saving. I think High Roll needs saving. It's no good when bad guys are in charge."

"Like it really matters in a city like this?"

Luffy got to his feet and stood before his scowling friend. "Sure it does. Dark and the Seven prosper better then everyone else. They kill; take hostages and gods know what else. I can't leave a bunch of villains like that in charge. My nakama won't stand for it either."

"Luffy," she warned.

"There are people here in High Roll that can take over and do a better job right?"

She thought of Elton, a survivor and bit of an anti Dark activist. He was slated to die should Candy run away. "Well, yeah I guess."

"Yosh! We'll take out the bad guys and let the good guys have their city back."

For a long moment Candy just stared at him. Luffy had always had a strong sense of justice and pride. He always oversimplified things. He always leaped before he looked. _He hasn't changed a bit_. No, that wasn't quite true. _He's finally taller then me_. Candy had to look up into Luffy's eyes. _Luffy is…monkey face is a man now._ "Luffy you don't understand…"

"When the bad guys are done and you have a choice," Luffy reached over and took one of Candy's hands in his own. "You'll come with me Candy chan. We'll sail the Grand Line together. We will live our dream just like we promised."

_Su…Sugee!_ For just a moment Luffy looked like the hero in one of the old serials _chapter plays_ Elton played sometimes down at The Broken Barrel. The wind tossed his hair and Luffy gently squeezed her hand in his. Candy looked down at their hands to hide her warming cheeks. _Snap out of it! It's just Luffy! _

He wasn't going to let Candy run away or hide her feelings from him. He knew she wanted to go with him. His free hand went to her chin and Luffy tipped her face up to his as he spoke. "I'm not leaving here without you, got it?" He blinked surprised at the color in Candy's cheeks. _Uh oh did I get her mad again?_

"Idol slap!" Candy knocked Luffy's hand away from her face and retrieved her other. "I'll do whatever the _hell_ I _damn_ well please monkey face, and you!" she pointed a finger at him. "You shouldn't touch women so familiarly."

Luffy chuckled. "But I don't Candy chan."

"Yeah sure ya don't," she grumbled.

"No really I swear. It's just you. I guess I just must be used to touching you or something. Remember when we used to wrestle in the mud? That was sugee! We probably can't do that now though since you grew boobies and all."

"Idol slap! Idol slap! Idol slap!" She smacked Luffy up a little dizzying him for a moment. "Deme Luffy you creep! You don't say things like that either!"

From his beaten stupor Luffy apologized, "Gomen Candy chan…."

Candy sighed frustrated. _Hopeless idiot! And he's going to save High Roll? _"Keh, alright monkey face I'll tell you something else. If you really want to know about what to do for High Roll go back to The Broken Barrel and talk to Elton san. John Elton is the piano player but he was also on High Roll's ruling counsel when Alucard took over this city. Elton was spared so he could teach me informal piano. He'll be there after five."

That was some pretty good information coming from someone who didn't want to be rescued. Luffy grinned. "John Elton ne? Is he the one that would take over managing High Roll?"

She lifted her nose in the air and turned away from Luffy. "I guess. I'm no good with politics Luffy."

Luffy was sure he and his nakama had the strength to take Dark and the Lucky Seven, and now Candy handed him the next governor of High Roll. "Yosh! See? I knew you wanted to come with us Candy!" he moved to hug her again and Candy put up a hand to stop him.

"I told you what you wanted; now you have to go. It's too risky for you to stay here. If Roulette found you in my room she'd have our guts for guarders!"

That sounded troublesome. Luffy didn't want Candy in trouble and he didn't want to fight in her nice girly room. "Alright Candy I'll go, but I want to see you later."

"I have to sing tonight. After that I'll probably head over to the Barrel."

"That Bruno guy gonna let me near you?"

"I'll take care of Bruno."

Luffy smiled. "Yosh! Let's have some fun together later Candy!"

She laughed at him a little. "Yeah okay Luffy."

He pushed past her hand and gave Candy a big hug. "I'll see you later Candy chan."

Candy rolled her eyes and hugged Luffy back. "Get out of here monkey face. Get back to your nakama. I'll see you tonight."

Luffy collected Ussop from the rooftop. The sniper was annoyed. "You left me on that roof for over an hour; baka Luffy! Just what the hell were you doing alone in Candy chan's room with her for an hour ne you hormone?"

"She told me stuff, lots of stuff."

Ussop didn't think that was the whole story. Luffy still had faint handprints on his face. "Oh? Then why did she beat you up?"

"I told her she smelled like sweat and that we couldn't wrestle anymore cuz she has boobs now."

His jaw dropped. "Wha?! You said something like that to Candy chan?!"

The captain shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, it's true. Candy always smells like cherry sweet tarts and sweat, she always has since we were kids."

"That's when you were kids baka! You aint kids no more!" Ussop was aghast.

"Yeah I know, we grew up. That's why I said we can't wrestle around like we used to. I could end up with big boobies in my face or I could pop a woody or something. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?" Ussop almost fell over and Luffy burst into laughter. "Ussop! You're too easy to tease!"

"Luffy! Ussop!" Sanji's voice called from further up the street. Nami and Zoro jogged along side him. Sanji was waving them over.

"Oi mina!" He started dragging Ussop their way. "Let's go Ussop."

They regrouped back in the galley aboard ship to exchange information. Nami told them all about the invitation to dinner and Luffy was glad to accept. He wanted to meet the bastard that held his Candy chan prisoner. It took Luffy quite a while to spill out all of the things Candy had told him about their enemies and about this city. Robin and Sanji had scoped out the locals and asked some questions around town. They decided as a group to meet Alucard for dinner and then head over to The Broken Barrel and talk to John Elton about a change of governor.

"Stay sharp everyone," Zoro advised as they readied to go to La Palacia for 'dinner and drinks' with Dark Alucard and more then likely, the Lucky Seven.

Candy's first set ended around seven thirty just like usual. Alucard was waiting for her backstage though tonight which was uncommon so early in the evening. "Alucard sama," Candy forced a smile. "Did you see the show?"

"Of course I did Candy chan!" Alucard went to her grinning. He loomed over her. "Such divine talent and you look lovely tonight." He took her face in his hand. "I've invited some friends to dinner. I'd like you at my side when I dine with my guests Candy chan."

She repressed a shudder like she always did when Alucard put a hand on her. _Ever since Snoot…_ "Hai Alucard teichou!" she beamed. "I am always happy to serve you."

He grinned like a shark. "Of course you are my pretty little bird."

The Strawhat pirates were greeted by Roulette and she escorted the lot of them upstairs to Alucard's private dining room. The table was huge; it could easily seat an entire crew. Near the end sat five more of the Lucky Seven. Roulette introduced all present; only Trump Card was missing and it made Luffy wonder. As captain he introduced his nakama and they sat to enjoy some wine while they waited for Dark Alucard. They didn't have to wait long.

Alucard came in with his songbird on his arm. "Welcome, Mugiwara pirates."

Candy almost froze up walking into such a scene. Luffy and his friends were having drinks with the Seven. _Oh shit no! _She let Alucard lead her to their seats on shaking legs. Her eyes met Luffy's for a moment; she saw the quiet anger there_. Luffy!_

"I present governor Dark Alucard of High Roll," King did the honors.

Dark grinned. "Yes yes," he chuckled as he and Candy sat at the head of the table. "Of course you already know the lovely Cherry Candy, don't you Monkey D Luffy?"

Luffy swallowed his fury. Alucard was sporting Candy like a piece of jewelry. "I know Candy."

"The two of you were friends when you were children in East Blue ne Luffy san?"

"Yes we were."

"How interesting it must be to see Candy again after all of these years." He smiled at Candy and picked up the glass of wine King poured for him. "It's been what? Ten years?"

Candy was speechless beside her jailer. Luffy reached for his drink. "Yes, ten years."

Alucard smiled as he put a glass of wine in Candy's hand. He smiled at his songbird. "She really has grown into a beautiful woman don't you think Mugiwara Luffy?"

Luffy's leg started to shake beneath the table. He smiled at the huge man. _I'm gonna kill you. _"Candy is the flower I always suspected she would be."

"Candy chan's singing is sugee," Sanji tried. Seated beside his captain he felt Luffy's twitching.

"Thank you," Candy said and sipped her wine. It settled like lead in her stomach. She tried not to look at Luffy.

"I've made Candy a star," Alucard pressed a bit. He laughed and took her chin in his hand. "Everyone in the Grand Line wants my Candy chan don't you think so Mugiwara?"  
_ Get your godamn hands off her!_ Luffy chuckled trying to hide his disgust. "Sure I do."

He leveled his eyes on Strawhat. "You want her too don't you _monkey face_?" Luffy and Candy both startled. Alucard laughed and sipped his drink.

_So…_ "Yeah I do," Luffy answered and laughed himself.

Nami was starting to sweat. _What the hell is this?! _She faked a smile. "Are you offering us Candy chan?" she clapped her hands together and feigned happiness.

"Certainly not, I couldn't do that!" Alucard sipped his wine. "Candy is all mine." He slipped an arm around her shoulders and smiled evilly at Monkey D Luffy. "I was thinking of marrying her in a few years, when she's fully flowered into womanhood."

Roulette sneered, Candy startled and lost her breath, and Luffy had enough. He stood slamming his hand down on the table. "Like I would ever allow that shit to happen! Get your godamn hands off of Candy chan!"

The Lucky Seven present got to their feet ready to defend their boss and his treasure. "My my," Alucard taunted moving away from Candy and leaning over the table looking at Luffy. "You seem pretty jealous Mugiwara. Could it be that you're in love with my sweet Cherry Candy?"

His nakama were ready to rumble, Luffy felt it. "Keh! She just happens to be my nakama."

"Candy chan is _my_ nakama Luffy; I brought her to the Grand Line not you."

_Alucard wants to marry me?!_ Every shudder she ever repressed came to the surface and Candy shook. "Alucard teichou, please…"

Dark ignored her. "It would cost you dearly to take my lovely songbird away Mugiwara. Perhaps more then you have."

Luffy grinned devilishly. "I don't have anything." He plopped into his seat. "But I do have a promise to keep to Candy chan. She and I are going to sail the Grand Line together."

His songbird cringed as he laughed again. "Foolish man, you made promises when you were children. Candy is no child anymore, she's a woman and she belongs to me. But…"

"But?" Luffy was ready to beat the crap out of this arrogant bastard.

"Everything is for sale, for a price." He sipped his wine and put his arm around Candy again. Alucard hugged her to him. "But this one is very, very expensive. A girl like Cherry Candy could cost you your life; the lives of your nakama Monkey D Luffy." He had the straw hat kid unnerved, he could see it.

The pirate captain's smile didn't falter. "If you're asking me if we'll fight for Candy to the death," he adjusted his hat and faced Alucard. "The answer is yes."

"It must be love." Alucard smiled and turned to Candy. "Do you love him too baby?"

Candy could hear Luffy gnashing his teeth together. "Alucard teichou…" She cut her eyes over to her pissed off friend and then back to her master. "Luffy is… my best friend."

"Ah, but do you love him more then you love me? Would you rather belong to Mugiwara Luffy then to me? Would you rather be tied to a listless pirate or to me; the king of your country?"

Luffy could take no more. Candy was a pawn, a toy that Alucard liked to flaunt and bargain with. She didn't mention Alucard's wedding plans for her; clearly she didn't know. Candy was shocked too. "That's enough. Don't you scare Candy chan like that."

His eyes went back to Luffy. "Candy," his hand wrapped around her throat and Alucard pulled her up against him. "This belongs to me Mugiwara. If you want your Candy chan Luffy then it will cost you five hundred million berri or the lives of all your nakama."

"Nani yo!?" Nami stammered.

Candy was choking. Luffy got to his feet, so did his crew. "Knock it off!"

"She's the shining gem of my collection you know Luffy."

"Let her go bastard!" Sanji bellowed indignant. "That's no way to treat a lady!"

Dark chuckled standing to meet the pirates still holding Candy against him. Clearly there would be no bargaining with these pirates, just as he suspected. "You want this?" he addressed the other captain. "Is that why you've come to _my town_? To rescue the beautiful Cherry Candy?' Alucard smiled and kissed Candy's cheek.

"That's enough!" Luffy growled through clenched teeth. "If you want me to fight you for Cherry Candy I'm right here, but first let her go!"

Candy was humiliated, destroyed. _Probably his intention all along._ "Luffy, no!"

"Protective of your little boyfriend ne Candy chan?" Alucard gloated. "I knew you would be." With a quick flick of his wrist he sent Candy flying back into the wall. "No one captures my treasure pirate! And no one leaves me except in death!"

"Candy chan!" Nami squealed. She faced Dark. "You bastard! She's still a girl you know!"

Alucard laughed again. "Daijoubu, Daijoubu. Candy chan is pretty tough. _I _made her that way. I insisted ne Roulette baby?"

Roulette adjusted her bracelets. "Hai," she answered angrily. _Marry the whelp? You better be kidding you son of a bitch!_

"Don't you ever hurt Candy in front of me," Luffy responded seriously. His dear one was a crumpled heap on the floor gasping for air. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Candy flopped to her hands and knees feeling weak. Alucard has stolen some of her energy when he was choking her. _That technique…_ "Stop… Luffy…" she tried.

"Hurt? My dear Candy chan? Don't be ridiculous. I love Candy chan with all of my heart." Alucard smiled crazily at Monkey D Luffy. "Don't you, pirate?!"

The Lucky Seven stood against the Strawhat pirates as the wine in their glasses swirled from the shake of the table when Luffy grabbed hold. "Candy chan is _my_ heart," Luffy countered. "She always has been. I gave it to her long ago!"

"Then we will make a deal Monkey D Luffy," Alucard was pleased with his reaction. _He loves her. Perfect._ "I will give you your hearts desire, the idol of High Roll, Cherry Candy. In return…"

_Yosh!_ Luffy didn't wait for him to finish. He extended an arm to Candy meaning to grab her. Dark quickly grabbed him and showed his power. "Nani?!" Luffy felt his strength ebbing away.

Alucard suckled on Luffy's life force, his energy and the boy shuddered. "You must want her pretty bad ne, Monkey D Luffy?"

Luffy drew his tingling arm back. There was defiantly something scary about Dark Alucard. "Deme!"

"No one ever touches my treasures, unless I tell them they can." Alucard was energized on the young people's life force. He took two steps back and offered Candy a hand up. He peeked at Luffy over his shoulder. "If you want something that belongs to me then we'll deal for it."

Dealer Bruno straightened and headed toward Candy. "Please, allow me." He plucked Candy off the floor and the nervous girl clung to him tightly.

"Ah," Alucard smiled at his minion. "I'll leave her to you." He turned back to the pirates. "So Luffy, what will you do?"

The younger man returned Alucard's grin. "I guess I'll just have to take Candy."

"It's going to cost you Mugiwara. Cherry Candy, her body and soul is mine. If you want that then I want something from you."

"I refuse!" Luffy's hands were fists. "I won't give you anything! And I'm taking Candy away from you! Candy is…." He tried to stop it but it was inevitable. "Candy godamn belongs with me!"

"Humph, maybe. But for now, Candy belongs to me." His servant Bruno had hauled his distraught bird to her feet. "I won't let you have her for free."

Luffy was ready to attack when Nami stepped forward. "So you want a showdown do you, you piece of shit?" she fixed killer eyes on Alucard. _Nobody treats a woman like that in my sight!_ "Luffy will kill you, you know. He is the man that will become Pirate King!"

Dark cut his eyes over to the insolent red head. "Faith in your nakama is your weakness."

"Faith in your power is yours!" she countered. Nami pointed a finger at Luffy. "Our captain said that Candy chan is our nakama. We won't leave here without her! Go Luffy!"

Everyone blinked at Nami. "Ora?" Luffy questioned.

Nami whirled on Luffy and reached to hit him. "Baka! Candy chan is your girlfriend isn't she?! Save her you dumbass!"

Robin brought her hands up ready to fight. Zoro's hands went to his swords and Ussop went for the slingshot in his back pocket.

"Stop it please!" Candy gasped still trying to catch her breath.

"Don't do it Luffy!" Bruno echoed against his better judgment. _This man will… he'll take her!_

"Kill him Luffy!" Nami cried pulling the pieces of her staff from her purse.

Alucard looked at the pirate captains twitching lip. "Try to take Candy by force and the Seven will crush you." He grinned contentedly as five of them put themselves between him and the pirates. "Will you die for your friend Mugiwara? Are you willing to die, to sacrifice your nakama for one woman? My woman," he teased. "Or shall we trade?"

Their captain answered for them all. "Candy chan is not a possession she's a person!" _Candy… this time… I promise I will save you! _ Luffy fixed his eyes on Candy. "Come to me now Candy chan! I am your future!"

She took three shaking steps foreword before all hell broke loose. "Luffy…. Help me Luffy!"

The window to their right blew open. Bruno, Black Jack and Cherry Candy vanished out of it. "Candy chwan!" Sanji exclaimed seeing her abducted into the night.

"If you won't deal in High Roll," Alucard bellowed. "Then you die!" His team readied at his command. "Your cooperation is not an option! Kill them! Kill the Strawhat pirates and make my songbird lament their loss! Candy sings so much better when she's traumatized!"

Dark broke into fiendish rounds of laughter as everything went 19. "Candy!!!!" Luffy called out to her in the confusion of curtains flapping and Chopper transforming. Zoro's swords were drawn. "Candy!!!"

Bruno ran through the courtyard with her over one shoulder. Finally Candy summoned the breath to yell, "Stop it old fart! Put me down!"

Bruno did and Jack cringed. "Bastard! If you won't get Cherry away from Mugiwara then I will!"

The big man grabbed Black Jack's hands. "Don't make me kill you Jack. You and I both know Candy should be free, a free bird singing in the sky!"

"As if you could kill me you old fat fuck! Even the mightiest rock succumbs to water. "Let's go!"

Roulette, Diceman and Spade King held their ground against the pirates. Alucard laughed again. "You can't win Mugiwara; I suggest you surrender to my conditions now."

"Like hell we will," Zoro mumbled the response through the sword in his teeth.

Sanji towed the line for Zoro. "Our captain said no to you bastard. That means we fight!"

"You feebs will fight me for Candy?" Dark laughed just a little bit nervously. "Then die!" He left his henchmen to deal with the pirates and vanished through the wall.

Luffy and Sanji turned back to the open window. So did the Seven. "Let's go!"

The remaining fighters burst through the windows of La Palacia and High Roll became a battle ground. It was a fight to remember.

Luffy tried desperately to dissuade their pursuers to no avail. "Candy!!!!" he screamed searching for her in the dark.

Candy had her own problems to deal with. Bruno and Jack were about to kill each other. "Yamaera yo! I'll be good I swear it!" she screamed at them on her knees in the soft grass behind the palace. "Bruno old man! Jack sama please don't!"

It was too late. Bruno had outlived his usefulness. Jack thought he was the far better choice in Candy's bodyguard and set out to prove it. "Let's go Bruno!"

"Get off the ground now Candy!" Bruno warned and attacked Jack.

She leapt up onto a lamp post. "Stop it!"

Their duel in the alley was interrupted by Luffy and Sanji. The Seven had followed them down to the ground. "Candy!" Luffy cried out to her only once. "Don't die! I have so much more to ask you!"

"You won't get near Cherry sama again," Diceman said smiling. Roulette giggled behind him. "Oh? Who do you want honey?"

She lived for the challenge and already knew all about Monkey D Luffy's crew. "I'll take the blonde boy. He's supposed to be some kind of taijutsu expert."

"As you wish my lady," Jack obeyed jumping off the grass Bruno turned to stone. He reached for Candy and grabbed her by the hair. "I'll get Cherry bird out of here!"

Candy and Jack Black moved to the ground. He swept her into his arms and squeezed the struggling woman against him. A moment later Roranoa Zoro appeared. "Luffy, Sanji!"

Luffy was almost to Dealer Bruno when he halted in his tracks and gave the big man the hard eyeball. "I'm going to take Candy. I'm going to save her! I'm going to save High Roll so that Candy will come with me and be my nakama!"

"Luffy son," Bruno addressed him He stepped forward. _Try not to kill him. He's Candy's favorite. _"I think you should go." He turned back in the direction of his ward. "Run away! Take Candy to safety you fool!"

"No! Don't you dare hurt Luffy! Stop it!" Candy responded as the rest of Luffy's nakama appeared out of the gloom behind him. Struggling against Jack's tight hold she found her courage. Dark Alucard and all of High Roll was certainly listening but Candy ceased to care. "Luffy!" she reached for him. "Monkey face! Save me! Save High Roll!"

"Yosh!" Luffy pounded his hand into his fist. "Whose first you bastards! I'll kick your ASS!"

Jack laughed and shook his master's prize possession. "Try it you little shits!"

Candy was weary from Alucard's absorption technique but she could still fight. "Edelbrock!" She called out the power of her bracelets and grabbed hold of Jacks arm. "Super shock!" A jolt of electricity surged through Jack and he dropped her on her ass.

"Why you little!" he raised a hand to smack Cherry bird but his wrist was caught before he could strike her. Jack looked up at Spade King. "King…"

"It's over," King relayed as he took a stance in front of Candy. "They die tonight."

"Sou sou," Roulette agreed with a smile. "If they won't become part of the machine they only inhibit it. Kill them all!"

"No!!!" Candy screamed trying to get to her feet. "Run you guys!"

Luffy stood his ground in the moonlight of the courtyard of La Palacia as did his nakama. "Sorry Candy chan but we can't do that." He glared at the Seven that hovered around _his girl_. "You're coming with us! You belong to _me_ and me alone!"

Dark Alucard returned to the empty dining room and went to the window to peek down. "So, it has begun. Yet another futile battle for Cherry Candy. You will lose Mugiwara. You know that don't you?" He went to the table and picked up his glass of wine. Dark breathed it in reviling in the bouquet. "Sweet… as Candy."

Whether they wanted it or not, war had come to the Strawhat pirates. Six of Dark Alucard's Lucky Seven stood against them. "Bruno!" Luffy screamed at Candy chan's guardian. "You better protect Candy you asshole! Gum gum no gatteling gun!" His attack dispersed the assembled Seven and his nakama. Luffy smiled at Candy once more. "Don't worry Candy chan. We will win!" With that Luffy disappeared into the glittering night.

"Luffy!" Candy found the strength in her feet and ran after him but he was gone. She turned and looked at Bruno, the only one left. "Stop it!"

"I can't."

Candy looked all around the dark and glittering city surrounding her. "Luffy!!!" No answer came. Candy regained herself and made a run for the pier, for the ships in the harbor for _Luffy! Be there Luffy!_ "Luffy! Roranoa Zoro! Robin chan! Anybody, somebody!? Answer me!"

Roulette smiled as she faced the blonde man in the suit. "So, you're first?"

Sanji grit his teeth. "It goes against my code to hit a beautiful woman. Won't you just surrender?"

She laughed and adjusted her bracelets. "No fool. If you don't want to die by your code then prepare yourself! Come out Lord Kai!"

Zoro stood in the garden facing the one called Diceman. "I won't lose to any swordsman," he warned. "If you really want to fight I might have to kill you."

Diceman chuckled and drew his swords. "Then come!"

Spade King and Pony Race looked at the leftovers they cornered. Two women and the blue nosed reindeer. "Slim pickin's," Race sighed.

"Nico Robin," King addressed the woman. "You could be useful. Surrender now and join us. Dark sama will treat you well. He's generous to females."

Robin narrowed her eyes at the henchmen. "So I've seen. Sorry, but I must decline. I only take orders from my captain Mugiwara Luffy!"

"We were left out," Chopper sulked.

"Yeah I know," Nami added her gloom to his. "Hey you creeps! What about us?!"

Race smiled as he began to transform. "Like I said, slim pickin's!" the mustang charged the reindeer.

Bruno caught up to her and held Candy tightly even though she was putting up the struggle of her life. "Let me go godamnit old man! I have to go to Luffy!"

"No. Luffy will take it upon himself to face Dark sama. He is going to die Candy but you don't have to. Stay still."

_Luffy? Oh god Luffy! _"No! Let me go!"

"I can't."

"You have to damnit!"

"I cannot."

"Damn you old fart!" Candy kicked and slapped at her friend. "I … I love him! I can't let him die!"

With a sad sigh Bruno relented and set Candy free. "Go then you stupid brat."

She took off running and in the shadows Black Jack grit his teeth glaring at Bruno. "Now you've done it. It's over for you old man!"

As soon as he went out the window with his friends Ussop sought the high ground. He had only his simple slingshot with him, unlikely enough to stop devils fruit users. He had to get back to the ship and get a stronger weapon. "Yosh!" All was quiet in his immediate area and Ussop slipped out of the tree. "I'll get Kabuto and then this will be over quick!" he broke into a run for the docks.

Luffy had lost track of everyone; his nakama, the bad guys and even Candy chan. "Stay safe everyone," he whispered into the night as his eyes went back to the glittering palace. "Dark Alucard, Candy chan doesn't belong to you anymore. She's coming with me!" he ran back through the courtyard the way he had come. "I'm coming for you Alucard!"

19


	4. Chapter 4

**High Roll Arc Episode 4**

**Clash in the glittering city! The fight for High Roll and Cherry Candy!**

_Luffy!_ Candy was running as fast as she could toward the pier. _Be there Luffy! _She assumed that her pirate friends would regroup before there could be a big fight. If Candy could catch up to them in time… _I'll tell them to get out of here!_ Miserable tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision. _What was I thinking asking Luffy to save me? How stupid! How selfish! _

The heel on her left shoe caught on a cobblestone and snapped. Candy went tripping forward scraping her hands and knees across the stones. Her glittering evening gown was torn and her hands were bloodied. "Damnit!" She shifted to a sitting position and hurried to get her shoes off. "Stupid heels!" Candy kicked off her shoes and put a hand in the hole in her dress. "And this!" Savagely she tore the bottom half of it off. With her freedom of motion reclaimed Candy got moving again. She ignored her stinging knees and ran on.

"Statue!" Bruno grabbed for Jack but Jack liquefied his arm so Bruno couldn't grab hold.

"As if I'd fall for any of your tricks old man," Jack moved a safe distance away and raised one fluid arm. "Water gun!"

Bruno dodged the torrent of water and made a charge for Jack again. _So it's come to this. Kill and die to get Candy the hell out of here._ Candy was a beautiful songbird, but Bruno never saw her that way. Every time he looked at her he remembered the scruffy kid that had been easily mistaken for a little boy. A waif of a child tossed into a life of servitude and fear. Bruno thought of her funny smile and dirty cheeks. _Little Cherry Candy, I will help too. Luffy, your monkey face is your past and your future._ Bruno slapped the ground. "Stone stage!"

Jack scrambled to get off the ground. He leapt high over Bruno's head. _I won't lose to you! I'll kill you and prove to Dark that I am the better choice to guard Cherry bird!_ "Your time is up old man! Bazooka blast!"

Nami and Robin ran through the alleyways. "Where is he?" Nami panicked.

As if to answer a swirling cloud of sand appeared at the head of the alley. "Shit," Robin cussed under her breath. "This guy is just like Crocodile!"

"How do we beat him? Luffy defeated Croc, how?!"

Robin had an idea. She brought her hands up. "Nami. I need you to make it rain. I need a storm!"

_Water! That's right! Luffy used water and blood to harden the sand!_ "Right!"

She called out extra arms and passed her friend up to the rooftops. "Hurry!"

The zoan types faced off sending the surrounding civilians running away in terror. "Run for your lives! Race has gone crazy! It's a fight! Run away!"

_This guy is pretty tough._ Chopper reached into his pocket. "Looks like I'll have to fight you more seriously Pony Race."

Race grinned at the reindeer showing off his big horse teeth. "I would expect nothing less from the marauder of Enies Lobby, Tony Tony Chopper!"

"Alright you asked for it! Rumble ball!" Chopper roared as power surged through him. _Mina…stay alive. Save her Luffy, save your Candy chan!_

Dealing with this woman was troublesome. It was all Sanji could do to dodge her punches and block her fierce kicks. Her hands and feet had an eerie pale blue glow to them. Whatever that light was it was tearing Sanji up every time she made contact with him. He was covered with cuts and scratches already. _Shit, this is no good. How can I stop this beautiful woman from killing me without killing her?!_ "You're one tough babe you know that?"

Roulette sneered, "Yeah I know. That is why I'm with Alucard! As if I'd ever let him throw me over for that snot nosed little brat! I'll kill you and then I'll go after Candy personally!"

"You know I can't allow you to harm Candy chan even if you are a woman."

"Do you intend to fight me seriously pirate?" Roulette laughed. "Sanji of East Blue, I know your weakness!" Roulette shook off her jacket and ripped off her blouse. As she suspected the pirate froze staring at her in her bra and she charged. "Bitch slap!"

Alucard went back into his office high up in his palace. He contacted security and ordered them out into the lawn, all sixty of them. "Defend La Palacia from the pirates. Don't let them into the palace." With his men on the move Alucard tended to one other bit of business.

He read over the memo King had left on his desk for him. Vice admiral Chriton and his fleet were on their way to High Roll now. Soon the Mugiwara pirates would be dead or captured. Their bounties would make Alucard even wealthier. The fame that would come to him for capturing their heads would increase his power in the Grand Line and "A ship made from the legendary tree Adam, crafted by the apprentices of the famous shipwright Tom; builder of Gol D Roger's Oro Jackson. It will be a valuable addition to my collection!" Alucard laughed crazily. "Thank you for bringing such treasure to me my sweet Cherry Candy!"

The docks were in sight when Candy heard the first rumble of thunder in the distance. She was charging forward paying little attention to anything other then her mission when she felt something, something like eyes watching her. A second later the ground in front of her splintered and exploded. Candy stopped short and looked at a sizeable bullet hole in the cobblestone. "Shit!"

"Where do you think you're going Cherry bird?" Trump Card's voice floated from the darkness.

_Trump Card. Shit!_ Candy tried to look everywhere all at once. "Card, is that you? Where are you?"

He emerged from the shadows with his guns drawn. "It's time for you to go back to your room. The streets are dangerous this evening. You wouldn't want to get hurt now would you?"

Candy slid her feet into a fighting stance and brought up her hands. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I beg to differ," he aimed the gun in his left hand at Alucard's bird. "I have permission to shoot you."

Her mouth fell open. "It's a lie!"

Card pulled back the hammer. "No it's not."

"Ussop smoke screen!" His bomb went off and the area filled with thick smoke. Ussop kept running straight through grabbing Candy in the process. "Run!"

She didn't have to be told twice. "Ussop san!"

Card fired six rounds into the smoke hoping to hit a target. "What is this kiddie bullshit?!"

"Keep running Candy chan," Ussop panted sprinting beside her. "I have to get to the ship. I have to get to Kabuto!"

"Kabuto?"

"My ultimate weapon!"

_Ussop san, he needs a better weapon to fight with but… _"Trump Card is right behind us!"

It didn't really matter which of the Seven it was. "That's why I said run!!!"

A rush of sand threw Robin into the wall. "Nico Robin, you cannot win." Spade King moved closer to the woman. "You can't save your little friend on the roof either. Surrender to me and pledge your loyalty to Dark Alucard and I'll spare your lives."

Robin spit blood at King. "Like hell I will!"

Zoro and Diceman went at it fast and furious in the courtyard. "Ma ma, you're pretty good," Zoro glared at his opponent. Diceman was fast and could block even with his short sword.

"As are you pirate hunter. I haven't had a duel this fun in years."

"Is that so? Then I guess you won't mind losing to me. Oni Giri!"

Luffy finally made his way back around to the front of La Palacia. He stopped short seeing all the guards Alucard had sent out to protect his castle. "Damnit! Get out of my way!"

"Look there! Its one of the attacking pirates! Get him!"

"Kuso!" Luffy didn't want to hurt all of these innocent people. Dark Alucard just loved to use people as shields and weapons. _He doesn't care if any of these guys die damnit!_ It would take a bit longer, but Luffy would defeat these guys without killing any of them if he could. The first wave charged at him. "Damn you Dark Alucard!"

"Rage of the sea!"

A tidal wave headed for Bruno. _Too big to dodge. _The man made himself hard stone, but even stone cannot totally resist water. The last two fingers on his left hand snapped off and were washed away.

"I'm not done yet!" Jack charged at Bruno with a lunatic grin on his face. "Die old man die!"

Candy stopped short. She couldn't have Card chasing after Ussop too. They were close to the ship now. "Go Ussop!"

"Candy? What about you?"

"I'll try to lead Trump Card away from your ship. If you can take your nakama and leave this island."

"Wait Candy chan!" but it was too late. Candy was running off in the direction they had come. _Shit!_ He turned and made a break for the ship. He wouldn't let her sacrifice go to waste. _Hang in there Candy chan, don't die. Luffy will save you! _

Nami thought now was a good time to try out her new attack. She just hoped that she wouldn't hurt her friend fighting the sand user below. "Hurricane Howl!" Nami added the last blast of energy she needed to the cloud above. A second later the wind picked up and it started to rain. "Yatta!"

Robin felt the first drops of rain on her cheek and she smiled. _Thank you Nami_. Her arms reached for Spade King. "I won't let a monster like you escape alive!"

Just when she thought things were going her way, disaster struck. The wind picked up and within moments it was a gale. Screaming her head off Nami was sucked up off the roof and blown away.

"Nami!" Robin used extra arms to anchor herself to the ground. The whirlwind was spreading, throwing debris into the air all around her. She heard people screaming a few streets away. _Shit! It's out of control! It's too powerful of an attack!_

Spade king was getting wet but sand wasn't his only strength. "You don't have time to look away Nico Robin." He slammed a hardened fist into the side of her head and sent her flying down the alley and out into the street.

"Chikusho!" the guards just kept charging him. Luffy was losing his patience. "I don't want to fight you I want Alucard!"

"Protect the palace!"

"The pirates have come to steal Cherry sama! Kill them all!"

Luffy grit his teeth. "Candy is my nakama! Gum gum no whip!"

"Guard point!" Chopper made it just in time. Taking a kick from Race had already broken his right cheekbone and almost knocked him out. _The power of the wild mustang. I can't let this continue. The rumble ball's effects will wear off in less then two minutes. I have to hurry and finish this_. "Brain point! Scope!"

Race shook back into a more human looking form. "I'll give you some credit. It looks as though you've worked hard at mastering the powers of your fruit. Your transformations are impressive, but I'm afraid I have to end this now. Don't worry little one I'll try to keep you alive. I'm sure Dark sama would just love to have you in his zoo."

"I'd rather die then be his pet!" _His weakness where is it?!_

"Are you sure? You'd have a very comfortable life."

"Deme. I'm not a pet I'm a pirate!" _There! I see it! _"Horn point!"

The blonde wasn't nearly as good at dodging her attacks with his eyes fixated on her chest. Roulette went for it and unleashed an all out assault on the sleazy pirate. She was tearing him up pretty good too when the wind suddenly picked up violently so. For a moment it was all she could do to stay on her feet and Roulette heard a woman screaming.

Sanji recognized that scream of terror and it brought him out of his lustful and half beaten stupor. "Nami swan!"

She was falling and of course screaming. "Sanji! Catch me you idiot!"

He tried but it was more like he cushioned her fall. Sanji ended up flat on his back in a sizeable crater seeing stars. "Are you alright Nami swan?"

"Baka! How can I be alright?! I released a hurricane!" Nami scrambled to her feet and faced the shirtless woman. "Ne? What the hell is this? You're half naked!"

Roulette adjusted her bracelets. "I know how to distract a man. Something you'll never have the chance to learn you little brat."

"I have total control of men!" Nami argued back.

"But not of your weapon. Just look at the mess you're making of High Roll."

"It was an accident! I didn't know it would do this on land!"

Roulette slid back into her fighting stance. "I find you guilty of the destruction of private property. Your sentence is death. I will execute you now."

"Choto mate yo!" Nami tried but it was too late. Roulette came at her and Nami dodged. "Alright you _old hag_ if you want a bitch fight lets go!"

Every breath was like a fire in her lungs but Candy ran on back toward the city. _Trump Card, where the hell are you?_ Her eyes darted left and right. _Will her really shoot me?_ She lifted her eyes to the rooftops and that's when she saw it. A strange cloud hung over the city sending down lightning and lifting what wasn't nailed down up into its windy vortex. She felt the strength running out of her legs. "What… what the hell is that thing? A typhoon?"

Trump Card lighted silently behind the distracted songbird. "It's over." Before she could react Card brought the butt of his gun down on the back of her head. He caught her as she fell over unconscious and swept Candy up into his arms. "Time to go back to your cage." Card turned with his master's treasure in his arms and headed back for La Palacia. _First I'll ditch the girl then I'll go after that long nose kid. This is all but over._

_Solid. He's solid_. That meant two things for Robin. First was that his attacks hurt like hell, but secondly _I can hurt him too!_ She dodged Spade King's blow and leapt back away from him. _Now get him now!_ "Seis Fleur Twist!"

For many long years Nico Robin had dreamed of killing that bastard Crocodile. In the end it had been Luffy that brought her old boss down. Now she had the chance to reclaim that victory by destroying Sir Croc's little apprentice. She closed her eyes as her many arms grabbed a hold of Spade King. Crocodiles laugh echoed in her head. "Shini!" her arms moved in unison and King's body twisted violently. He fell over a misshapen heap in the rain.

Robin leaned back against the wall for a moment trying to catch her breath. She waited until Crocodile quit laughing in her head and then got moving again. She had to find Nami and make sure that she had landed someplace safe. "Hold on everyone, I'm not done yet." Robin raced through the storm to find her nakama.

He used Horn Point to charge but transformed again to attack. "Heavy Point!" Chopper grew bigger and reached for Race's legs. "If you want to take down a horse," he grabbed Race's knees. "Break his legs! Arm point!"

Race watched in horror as the reindeer transformed again. A second later his knees shattered and were crushed by the animal. Race howled in agony as he hit the ground. _No it can't be, I lost? I lost to this little shit!?_ The world was starting to get dark. The lights of High Roll seemed to be fading away. "I…lost…?"

Chopper stood in the rain breathing heavy and glaring at his opponent. "At least… I didn't kill you." The effects of the rumble ball finally gave out and Chopper returned to himself. Tired and sore he turned back in the direction of La Palacia. "Luffy…. Hang on everybody. I'm coming!"

The sudden downpour gave Black Jack just what he needed, an edge over ol' stoney. The ground was wet, Bruno was wet and now Jack had the advantage in this battle. He laughed triumphantly. "This is it for you old man!"

Jack disappeared in front of him turning his body into pure liquid. "Shit," Bruno tried to look for sign of Jack's movement but it was impossible in this storm.

It must have been the rain hitting her face that woke Candy. Trump Card held her tight and ran with her. When she could focus again Candy saw a familiar figure in the street ahead. "Old fart!"

Card just grinned. He knew what was about to happen. "Pay attention Cherry bird. See what happens when you betray Dark Alucard."

He heard his little girl, the only child he would ever have call out to him. Bruno smiled in Cherry's direction. _Sorry brat, this is where we part ways_. "Stone solid." It was his only defense now and Bruno became hard as rock.

"Not good enough!" Jacks voice came from below. "Super geyser!"

Candy's mouth fell open as her old friend was launched high into the air. "Bruno no!"

"That's it for him," Card chuckled watching the rock come crashing back to earth.

"Idol slap!" She had never raised a hand to the Seven before, but today it was different. She left Card with a stinging cheek and broke out of his arms. "Bruno! Bruno!"

Bruno hit the ground hard. One of his stone legs shattered and his body cracked everywhere. He heard his Candy screaming for him and tried to turn her way. She was running to him with her arms out and tears streaming down her cheeks. _No Candy, run away. I'm done for. Run away and _"Go to Luffy…" his ears stopped hearing. His eyes stopped seeing. Dealer Bruno shattered into a million pieces of stone.

"No!!!" Candy screamed. "Bruno!"

Jack laughed reforming himself. "He never stood a chance! Too old and slow!"

With a shaking hand Candy reached for a handful of pebbles that had once been her friend. _Bruno…_ A million thoughts and memories raced through her mind all at once. Bruno scolding her, protecting her, making her laugh. _He was… he was the father I always wanted! _She squeezed the stones in her hand until her hand began to bleed again.

"Sorry Cherry bird," Jack said with an evil smile.

_Bruno. Bruno._ "Bruno!" Candy whirled around and charged at his murderer. "Jack!"

Diceman was beginning to tire. Roranoa was every bit as good as he had heard he was. He spun his short sword in his hand. I have to finish this now. "Roronoa Zoro, tell me this before you die. Why do you challenge Dark Alucard for Cherry? She's nothing to you."

"Oh? Is that what you think? I guess you weren't paying attention."

"Come again?"

"Luffy says Candy is our nakama. If the captain says so, it must be true. Candy chan is our nakama and we will fight for her."

He pondered the swordsman's answer for a moment. "Monkey D Luffy ne?"

"Yeah that's right. Candy chan is his sweetie you know. We won't be leaving High Roll without her."

Diceman grinned at the swordsman. It was time to kill Zoro. "You won't be leaving High Roll at all." Quick as a flash he was behind Zoro. He had time to feel the point of his short sword sink into the other man's side and then there was nothing.

Zoro completed his spin. Diceman's head went flying and his body hit the ground at Zoro's feet. "Wrong." Zoro sheathed his swords and pulled Diceman's short sword from his side. "Damnit, where is that castle place?" holding his wound Zoro lumbered out into the stormy night.

Nami was having a hard time holding her own against Roulette when Robin arrived on the scene. Sanji was no help at all; he just stood back watching the cat fight. "Cook san!" Robin chide bringing up her hands. "Why aren't you helping Miss Navigator?" angrily she called up several dozen arms to grab Nami's opponent and take her to the ground.

"No!" Roulette screamed as she went down. "Damn you Nico Robin!"

She seized the opportunity and Nami pointed her staff at Roulette. "It's over! You lose!"

"Nami, Sanji," Robin moved closer to Roulette. "Hurry and find the others. Help them and save Candy chan!"

"Right," Nami readily agreed. "Come on you letch! We have to find Luffy!"

"Hai Nami swan"

Sanji and Nami took off running toward La Palacia. Robin looked down at Roulette. "You gave your love to the wrong man. Dark Alucard has a black heart."

Roulette looked up into the rain. "So it would seem."

"Luffy will defeat him. He is going to take Cherry Candy away with him."

Defeated Roulette smiled sadly. "At least my student has given her love to the right man."

Robin nodded. "Luffy will take good care of Candy." She knew Roulette didn't hate Candy, she never had. She was just jealous of the affection Dark showed to her apprentice.

The rain felt good on her face and it hid her miserable tears. "Nico Robin, there is something I want you to do for me."

"Jack!" she didn't care if it was raining and that she was soaking wet too. She didn't much care if she died right now. Candy charged Black Jack and grabbed his shoulders digging her fingers in. "Edelbrock! Death sentence!"

He was stunned Cherry bird could perform such a move. Electricity flowed through his entire body frying him from the inside out. _It must have been Roulette. So that bitch taught the kid something useful after all._ It was too bad the wet songbird was being shocked in the process. _Alucard…_

Candy pried her burning hands off of Jack's smoldering shirt. Her whole body shook from the jolt she had taken herself. Jack fell over on his side; smoke pouring from his mouth and nose. "Bastard…" Candy fell to her knees in the rain.

"Well, that was impressive." Trump Card slowly moved in on the stunned bird. "Are you hurt Cherry? Are you dieing?"

She cut her eyes back over to Card. _Move. Move!_ She told her trembling body. _Kill him or run but move!_ "Stay…away…from me!"

"You know I can't do that. My my, is Jack dead? He sure looks it. I don't think Dark sama is going to be happy he's lost two of the Seven. The Lucky Five just doesn't have the same ring to it don't you agree Cherry bird?"

"Stay away!" _My_ _legs… I can't stand up!_

He smiled advancing on her. "Let's get you back to your cage birdie. Dark sama can deal with you later." He reached for Candy and suddenly a hole appeared in his hand. A ball barring hit the cobblestones coated with his blood. Instinctively Card faced the direction the projectile came from. More were after him and he leapt back away from the girl.

Ussop strode out of the storm with his furious eyes fixed on Trump Card. He had seen the whole thing. Bruno, Jack, Candy chan. "Get away from her you bastard. Get away from Candy chan!"

"Long nose…" _What's with that weapon?_

"Ussop san!" Candy screamed as fresh tears sprang into her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of more death. "Please, run away!"

"I'm sorry Candy chan I can't do that. I could never forgive myself leaving you to a man like this." He wasn't going to play around with this guy. "Ussop flaming star!"

Candy screamed and covered her head as Card dodged the line of fire the long nose kid shot at him. His good hand went for his gun and Card came back shooting.

"Ussop smoke screen!" Ussop let the fog be his cover. "Ussop Tabasco star! Ussop rubber band!"

_What the bloody hell?! What kind of attacks are these?! _His eyes were watering, smoke and hot sauce. As the smoke thinned in the wind Card caught the kids shape in the smog. He fired ten rounds and the shape and it fell over. "Take that you stupid little shit!"

As Ussop expected from a gunner, Card went for all head shots. That was good because Ussop had been counting on Trump Card to use his big gun. A moment later he was behind Card with the impact dial pointed between the villain's shoulder blades. "Impact!" Ussop released the force of all ten of Card's shots.

She couldn't see it clearly in the smoke, maybe that was a good thing. Blood sprayed from Card's chest. He staggered a few steps forward and then fell over face first in the rain. Unable to help herself Candy screamed again.

Ussop hurried to Candy's side and hunkered next to her. She looked a little roughed up and half drown in this rain. "Candy chan, can you walk?"

"Luffy, she sobbed. "I want to see Luffy!"

Mindful not to pull on her injured hands Ussop got an arm around Candy and stood her up. She sagged against him weakly crying her eyes out. "It's alright Candy chan. Lets go to Luffy."

Sanji spotted that dumb marimo running around lost. "Oi Zoro! This way," he called to him from his place at Nami's side.

Zoro headed their way. "Where's Luffy?"

"He must be at La Palacia. Dark Alucard must be there," Nami kept leading them.

"Where did Candy chwan go?" Sanji panicked. "Who's looking out for her?"

Chopper and Ussop were still unaccounted for. Candy had vanished with two of the Seven as well. "Bruno will keep her safe," Zoro suspected.

The palace was ahead. Nami saw bodies flying into the air. "Luffy must be up there!"

"Keh," Sanji complained. "He hasn't killed Alucard yet? What the hell is he waiting for?"

"Let's go find out." Zoro dropped a hand to his sword. _Let's go Luffy!_

Chopper was running back to the palace when he saw a familiar shape in the rain. "Ussop!" his friend was moving as fast as he could dragging the girl Chopper assumed was Cherry Candy along with him.

"Chopper!" Ussop headed his way. "Get over here and help Candy chan!"

The reindeer met them. "Candy chan?"

Candy looked down at the cute reindeer. Luffy and the others had told her all about him, but this was the first time they met. "Chopper," she tried to smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Her hands were a bloody mess and Chopper smelled burnt flesh. "It's nice to meet you too Candy chan. You're injured. Let me see your hands."

She knelt beside Chopper in the rain. "Thank you and might I say you're really cute!"

Choppers cheeks turned red. "Asshole," he danced. "Even if you praise me I won't care."

Candy laughed at him. She was expecting this. "Okay Chopper if you say so."

It was noisy outside. Alucard watched the weird storm sweep the city from his office. Somewhere down on the lawn the pirate kid was dealing with his agents. Somewhere in the twinkling city the Lucky Seven were slaughtering Mugiwara's crew. Somewhere out at sea beneath the moon fifteen marine ships were headed for High Roll.

He wondered if Candy was back in her room yet. "Are you crying Cherry Candy? Will you weep when I bring you your friend's head on a platter?" Alucard chuckled. It had been a long time since he had to fight but he was more then ready to deal with Monkey D Luffy. He would kill the boy and Candy's dreams of freedom would die with him. "The end."

Luffy had crippled the majority of the security guards and the rest weren't sure if they wanted to attack him. "Alright who's next?!" the frustrated rubber man screamed.

"Oi Luffy!" Sanji called as they ran up behind him.

"It's the rest of the Mugiwara pirates!" a frightened guard screamed. "Run for your lives!"

He turned to his crew as the rest of the guards fled in terror. "Oi mina!"

"What are you doing dicking around out here ne Luffy?" Zoro grumbled. "I already won my fight."

"Keh! I was trying not to kill them!"

"Where's Dark Alucard?"

Sanji butted in, "Where's Candy chwan"

On cue Ussop chimed in as they hurried to their nakama. "Here! We're here!"

"Candy chwan"

She laid her eyes on Luffy and his beat up looking nakama. "Luffy…"

Luffy ran straight to Candy. "Where is Alucard?" he pointed at the palace. "Where in there is he?"

"I…I don't know, his office or his suite?" Candy looked around. "Where are the other Seven?"

Ussop explained, "Jack killed Bruno and Candy fried Jack. I took out Trump Card and Chopper took Pony Race out of the fight."

"King and that bitch Roulette are out of the fight too," Nami added.

"Yosh," Luffy pounded a hand into his fist. "Then that just leaves Dark Alucard."

Candy's mouth fell open. _The Seven have been…_ "The Lucky Seven have been defeated?!"

Luffy leveled his eyes on Candy. "Sure they have Candy chan. You took one out yourself ne? That proves you're our nakama."

She squeezed a bandaged hand into a fist. "I killed Jack because he killed Bruno! Bruno was… he was my dad!"

He brought his hand up and held his hat on his head in the wind. "Let's end this Candy. Where is Alucard? Can you show me?"

_Dark Alucard. All of this is his fault!_ She had regained enough of her strength to run so she did. Candy broke away from the pirates and headed into the palace. "I'll find him," she called to Luffy over her shoulder.

"Candy wait!" Luffy hurried after her. He burst into La Palacia behind her startling the customers. Old ladies screamed and hurried away from him. Up ahead he saw Candy getting into an elevator. "Wait for me Candy chan!"

She fixed her eyes on Luffy letting the elevator doors close. "Sorry Luffy, but I'm the one that has to finish this."

The elevator doors slid shut as his nakama came running in behind him. There was more screaming as gamblers and diners scurried away from the pirates. "Damnit Candy!" Luffy hurried to the elevator but there wasn't a button. It was a key pad. "What the fuck is this? Ussop, oi!"

Ussop hurried to the front of the pack. "It looks like one of those private elevators Robin mentioned."

"You called?" Robin appeared behind her friends. "What's happening? Where's Candy?"

Nami whirled around to face the other woman. "She's looking for Alucard by herself."

"She's injured," Chopper added quickly. "Her hands and she was electrocuted when she fought Black Jack. Candy chan isn't in any condition to fight alone."

Luffy gnashed his teeth together. "Godamnit! Robin! Can you get us up to Alucard's office?"

She could but "Not from in here. Hurry, outside. I know which windows are his!"

They didn't have to be told twice. Everyone turned and rushed back out into the storm. _Damnit Candy stay alive! I'm coming for you! _

He heard the elevator reach his floor; it chimed twice in the hall. Alucard faced the door waiting for Jack or King to bring him news of the happenings outside. By now most of the Mugiwara pirates should be dead. "Took you long enough," Alucard grumbled absentmindedly looking at the clock on the mantle. The footsteps in the hall were light. "Roulette?"

It wasn't Roulette that opened the door to Dark's office, it was Candy. She was drenched and shaking from being out in the cold rain, Candy was barefoot. Her dress had been sheered off at the knee and her hands were wrapped in bandages. His songbird looked a wreck. Alucard blinked at her. "What in the hell happened to you?"

Candy stepped into Alucard's office. "Bruno…Bruno is dead."

Alucard frowned. "What?"

"That's right. Jack killed him." She braved another step closer to her jailer. "So I killed Jack."

For a moment he was sure she had to be joking. Candy kept her eyes fixed on him; there was something not quite sane there. Alucard came around his desk to meet his songbird. "You killed Jack?"

"Yes. I electrocuted him." _Just like I'm going to do to you_. Candy lunged at Alucard.

Robin made haste creating a stairway of hands for Luffy. "Hurry captain! Candy is in great danger!"

That's what Luffy was afraid of. He scaled the hands up to the office window as fast as he could. "Candy chan!!!"

_It hurts…_ Her charge had failed; her former captain was just too fast for her to keep up with. He held her crushed left hand in one of his, her right wrist in the other. As if to add insult to injury Alucard was stealing the energy she did have left.

"You've really pissed me off now Candy. Here I was about to give you props for your first assassination and then you try to assassinate me!?" He could feel broken bones in the hand he held. He squeezed a little and she cried out in pain. "You're in big trouble birdie, big trouble!" Alucard was debating finishing the little wench off when the window behind the desk shattered.

Luffy burst through screaming, "Candy!"

She rolled her head as best she could to see. For a second Alucard had stopped tormenting her distracted by Luffy's entrance. "Lu…ffy…"

He saw his friend barely on her feet and in Dark Alucard's clutches. The bandages on Candy's left hand were soaked with fresh blood. _He's been godamn hurting her!_ "Let Candy chan go now you bastard!" Luffy's fists started to shake with fury.

"You," Alucard sneered at Mugiwara Luffy. He tightened his grip around Candy's wrist, around the source of her Edelbrock power and squeezed. The stone on the bracelet shattered releasing a refreshing jolt of energy. Of course it shocked the hell out of his songbird and she screamed. "Did you feel Edelbrock die Candy? You'll never be able to summon him again. It takes a pair!"

Luffy didn't give a fuck about Edelbrock, Candy was in pain. "I said let her go!"

The pirate kid took a few steps his way and Alucard took two steps closer to the window. "Don't interrupt us brat. I'm having a little discussion with my disobedient and ungrateful child. I'll deal with you after I've finished with Candy."

_This guy…_ for a minute Luffy saw Cherry Reggie on his porch with a bottle of cheap booze in his hand. _No not again_. "No, not ever again!" Luffy stretched his arms and reached for Candy.

Alucard moved fast, too fast for the kid to grab Candy. "Alright then you little shit you leave me no choice." Now he was really pissed. "Godamn kids these days." With one arm Alucard tossed Candy out the open window and charged the pirate.

She was flying. The office seemed to be getting further away and it was getting dark. _Luffy…where did he go?_ Something white fluttered in front of her, papers from off Alucard's desk she guessed. Candy reached for it and the world went black.

_Son of a…!_ Candy went out the window and Alucard charged. Luffy dodged right, there he was, left and Dark blocked him again. _Godamnit Candy chan is falling!_ "Robin!!!"

Zoro was looking straight up when he saw a body come flying out the window. "Fuck me Freddy is that Candy?" he grumbled. A second later Luffy screamed for Robin.

"Robin chwan make me something to jump off of, I'll catch her!"

She didn't hesitate and made a few big steps up for Sanji. Mr. Cook safely reached Candy and took her into his arms. Robin helped them back to the ground and everyone gathered around them. Candy wasn't conscious but she did have something in one bandaged hand. "What is that she's holding?"

Nami carefully took it from her and straightened it out. It was a memo from, "Oh shit the marines?"

"Marines what?" Ussop scrambled for a look at the paper. "Oh shit!"

"Fifteen ships," Nami went pale. "On their way here now."

"Na-nani!?" Zoro twitched. "How long do we have?"

Ussop swallowed hard. "Seven hours, tops. We've got to get out of here before the island is surrounded by a fleet."

"Shit," Zoro looked back up at the window. Other debris was beginning to fall. "Luffy's fight has started. When he's finished we'll tell him we need to go."

It was hard to hit Alucard, even harder to hit the guy without him trying to grab hold and steal energy. Still Luffy had landed some good shots. Alucard was bigger and his powers were strange but he was a spoiled man that hadn't seen real combat in quite some time_. This time being the stupid kid fresh from the fight works to my advantage._

This friend of Candy's was just as annoying as she was. "You little shit. As if I'd ever let you take Candy away from here. She's better off dead in High Roll then out there on the Grand Line with you."

"How dare you," Luffy was shaken. _This guy is just like…_ "Candy and I have a dream and we made a promise. To sail the Grand Line together." Luffy prepared his body. What he had always wanted to do to Cherry Reggie, Dark Alucard was gonna get. "As if I'd let her stay here or you either." Luffy called upon the speed he could conger when he was close to second gear. His arms flung back smashing through wall after wall. "Gum gum no bazooka!"

He saw it coming a second too late to get out of the way. "Shit!" the impact alone knocked him out cold and Dark Alucard went sailing off into the distant night sky someplace far, far away from the storm in High Roll.

Luffy watched Alucard disappear. "I told you if you hurt Candy chan I'd kill you." He adjusted his hat on his head and went to the window. Luffy looked down, his nakama were out on the lawn waiting for him in the rain. All of them. He smiled and jumped down to join them.

15


	5. Chapter 5

**High Roll Arc The Last Word**

**After the Storm it's a brand new world!**

Candy stirred when she heard Nami screaming to Luffy about marines. She was vaguely aware that she was being rained on, she felt very numb. Someone _Sanji_ was holding her up somehow. Candy rolled her eyes over to the sound of Nami's voice and saw Luffy. He frowned at Nami and peeked Candy's way. He must have noticed her awake because he headed her way. _Luffy… where is Alucard?_

Luffy went to Candy and bent over her in the rain. "Candy, you alright?"

She tried to nod but wasn't sure if she did or not. "Luffy you…"

"It's okay Candy, don't try to talk. You need to rest." His friend was deathly pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Chopper is going to take care of you."

That was good news, Candy was very sleepy. "Luffy," she tried to reach for him and she thought he took her hand. "I'm so glad…you finally… came to get…me…"

Candy lost consciousness and Luffy looked down at their hands. "It's okay Candy chan. I'm never leaving you again."

"I told you over there idiot!"

"I did put it there!"

_Nami, Zoro._

"This is right this is left are you that stupid!"

Their voices were muffled but Candy could hear them fairly clearly. She opened her eyes and stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Candy blinked and cast her eyes around a room she had never been in before. _The walls are…wood? _She sat up wondering what place this was. Upon closer observation Candy saw a familiar looking photo album on the dresser. "My scrapbook?"

She swung her feet over the side of the bed. Looking down she noticed she was dressed in her own pajamas. The pink ones with bunnies on the sleeves. "What the?"

The door to Candy's room opened and Chopper appeared. "Oh Candy chan! You're awake!"

Across the hall Luffy's door banged open. "Candy chan is awake?"

Candy blinked at Luffy and Chopper as they hurried in. "You guys…"

"How are you feeling Candy chan?" Chopper asked.

_Slightly disorientated but_ "Okay I guess."

"Man Candy, you slept for a long time!" Luffy plopped down on Candy's bed.

She rolled her eyes over to Luffy. "Eh?"

Chopper clarified. "You were unconscious for four days and nights. Everyone was very worried about you."

"Four…" _Four days?!_ "What about the Seven? Alucard?!"

Robin appeared in the doorway with the answers. "Luffy took care of Alucard. He's so far from High Roll he'll never get back, if he's alive."

"Alucard is," Candy lost her breath.

Luffy grinned at Candy. "I kicked his ass."

"Pony Race survived, Roulette too though I doubt we'll ever see them again." Robin continued.

"Did they leave High Roll?" Candy asked.

"I believe Roulette left as soon as Nami's storm blew out."

Candy sagged a little. She didn't really like Roulette but sometimes she was alright _sometimes she was even pretty cool._ "Oh."

"She did leave something behind for you Candy chan," Robin gestured to the box next to Candy's scrap book. "She said she wanted you to have it."

She looked from Robin to the dresser. Luffy stretched and grabbed the box for her. He set it in her hands. "Thanks Luffy." Candy flipped open the box and for a moment her heart stopped. "Lord Kai!"

Robin stepped into the room. "Candy chan; think carefully before you put that on. You have been unconscious for as long as you have because your feed to Edelbrock was cut off. Whether you realized it or not Edelbrock was always flowing within you. That is why you were not permitted to take your bracelets off. Look closely at your hands. Right now you are free. Do you want to make that kind of communion with Kai?"

Candy's eyes went back to Robin. "Why did Roulette pass these to me?"

"She's finished fighting. Roulette is going back to East Blue."

"I see." Candy stared at her bandaged hands. She did feel naked without her bracelets. Kai was a set of four, two ring adorned bracelets and two anklets with toe rings_. It's twice the power of Edelbrock_.

Luffy had to butt in. "Maybe you should let Ussop and Robin have a good look at those things before you try to put them on Candy."

"Yeah alright." Candy closed the box. A moment later something strange happened. The room tilted. Candy put out a hand feeling dizzy.

He put a hand on Candy's shoulder and steadied her. "Easy Candy," Luffy fret a little. "You're still pretty weak you know."

She handed Luffy the box and he stretched again setting the box by her scrapbook. "Is that my scrapbook?" she had to ask.

"Yeah. All of your stuff is here," Luffy smiled at her.

_All of my stuff wha?_ "What do you mean all of my stuff is here?" She looked at the walls again feeling her heart speed up in her chest. "Where is here?"

"This is your room Candy chan," Chopper helped.

"Aboard our ship," Luffy's grin grew bigger.

_Ship…_ She stared at Luffy. "I'm on your ship?"

"Yep."

The last time Candy woke she was in her bed high atop La Palacia. "You moved me onto your ship while I was asleep?"

"Had to, the marines were coming."

"Marines?! The marines are coming?"

Luffy waved a hand dismissively. "We out ran those guys long ago. They're days behind us."

"Be-behind? Are you saying that we've…" _No way… _

"We left High Roll as soon as the storm blew itself out," Robin explained.

Candy's mouth fell open and her eyes lit up. "We're sailing?"

He couldn't keep the giggle in. Candy looked excited and she had bed hair. "Yup."

She reached for Luffy and took handfuls of his shirt. "We're sailing on the Grand Line right now?"

"Yes Candy chan we are. Wanna see?" He peeked at Chopper. "A little fresh air will do Candy some good ne Chopper?"

Chopper nodded. "But you carry her Luffy. Candy chan is still very weak."

"No problem." Luffy stood and scooped Candy into his arms. He followed Robin out and up. "Are you mad at me Candy chan," Luffy teased with a grin as they stepped out on deck. "I guess I did kidnap you seeing as how you were asleep when we left High Roll."

Warm sun and the fresh sea breeze hit Candy in the face, she laughed at her friend. "Out here with you is where I want to be Luffy."

Luffy hugged Candy a little tighter as they headed for their nakama at the bow of the ship. "Me too Candy. Welcome home."


End file.
